Dragons to Behold
by AHero
Summary: Malefore is gone forever. A dragon with a sad past arrives in Warfang soon after. That dragon, Asyree, is a very special dragon, able to weild incredible powers even Spyro didn't know about. Can he aid the hero in defeating the new threats who continue to build up their army? Will he be able to defeat the overlord with younger help in the future? 0.0 wow... 2100 views...
1. Beginning of an Adventure

**Dragons to Behold**

**Prologue **

I was cold, tired, hungry, and scared. I was hatched but a few days ago, and now we were running through the forest, chased by idiotic, power hungry apes. My mother held on to me tightly, while my father shot electric bolts at the apes, who had large swords in their hands, chanting ''DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON.'' Why were we running? We were dragons, and they were _apes._ Well,I'm sure my family would've fought them off if there weren't so many _and _they were protecting me. I looked up at the beautiful night sky, and wished things could've been different, but no. My mother and father saw an average sized cave, big enough for 3 other dragons their size and they hid me in there, deciding to place me in smaller section of the cave, too small for any of the apes to reach me. My parents hugged me quickly, and my mother, named Asyia, said ''we love you, and hope you may survive and find a mate to spend your life with.'' My father, Syree, nodded in agreement, and said ''we will miss you'' he paused, weeping, and continued ''I'm sorry but we must leave you now.'' He gave me a number of berries he made in a ''leaf bag,'' and gave them to me. After one last goodbye, gone, leading the apes away from the cave, and I simply cried myself to sleep, assuming they died not long after. I was now alone…

_Present_

I was just waking up, 10 years later, to the morning sunlight, and beautiful day. I sighed though, being lonely for these past years. My only company has been occasional dragons passing by, who only stayed for a few hours, then left. This happened multiple times in the past 7 years. I was alone for the first 3. I was lucky enough to have apple trees and berry bushes nearby. That's my main diet really, having not had meat since I'd been with my parents, 10 years ago. My name is Asyree, and I'm thirteen now, entering my teen years. All I eat is fruit, so I never had any bad food, so I'm actually slim, not to skinny and not very fat. My scales are a green overall, with my underbelly being a shade of yellow, with my wind membranes the same color as my scales. I was ugly or anything, in fact, kind of handsome. Speaking of looking good, I realized that I was of age… for puberty. I had no idea what this was other than the fact that it does ''changes.'' How do I know? Hey, my parents, in the time that I spent with them, taught me a few things before the incident, and a quick mentioning of puberty. They didn't go into specifics, other than the word ''changes.'' Anyway, I started to eat some apples on this normal day and got some water and decided to just walk around, instead of the usual sleeping for 17 hours of the day and up all night. Then, I heard something. I focused and heard…_breathing_… and saw a pair of eyes looking dead at me. I cursed, and it lunged, revealing itself to be an ape. It yelled ''Die, filthy reptile.'' It had a club, and brought it down right after he spoke. I dodged, and retorted "You and what army, crap flinger." I scratched his face, and kicked him into the water. He was a small ape, no larger than me, and it immediately began to drown. "I had fun kicking your butt and all, but I'd rather go. I turned and blocked out his screams of help to me, though _he_ attacked back home, I wondered what he wanted. I walked to my cave and just as I stepped in, a voice, a _female_ voice, said "Nice work, green." I whipped around, teeth bared, growling, expecting another ape or an enemy. What I saw though, surprised and terrified me. She had amazing red scales, with a dark red underbelly, with her winds and membranes the same color as her had a tail blade I was stunned, until I saw her eyes, grey and incredible. "Uhhhh, h-hi my name i-is Asyree…" I wanted to kick _myself_ into the lake. Luckily, she either ignored my proper introduction or she didn't notice my stammering. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Asyree…so…this is your place?" Barely paying attention, I replied "Um, yeah it is" I got it together as she walked in. Wow, I should explore a wider area. Does she live close by? "So, what's your name and is there anything you need?" She turned around, and looked at me. I think I started to sweat. Actually, I _was_ _sweating. _It literally got hotter by the second. Finally, she answered" My name is Aliria, but for short, it's Alia. I am here just…exploring…just kind of bored of the city." There is a CITY! I really need to look around more. I asked "What is the name of the city?" I say, getting excited. "Is it nearby?" She moves closer, and I realize _she's_ generating the heat. I mean, it was 80 degrees, and now it was almost 100,so I guessed she was a fire dragon. She answers "No, an hours flight from here actually, and its name is Warfang" She then looks confused, and asks "Don't you know? The city, what happened, anything that's been going on the past few weeks and years?" I barely knew what she was talking about. I knew that three weeks ago, a large monster, mostly made of lava, ravished the land, for reasons I don't know. In that same day, the world started shaking, and all the damage done was repaired by an ominous light. That was all I knew. I stared at here, blankly. ''Okay, I'll tell you what I know.'' So, we sit and she spends the next 2 hours explaining about these powerful dragons: Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. The strongest of them, though, were two dragons, Spyro and Cynder, who defeated the Dark Master, Malefore, just three weeks ago. She goes deeper, and says how they we trapped for three years in a temple before those events and explained the eternal night, and how cinder was once possessed by Malefore and was evil herself. Once she finished, I was amazed. I missed a TON of stuff. By now it was evening and the sun was setting, so I thought she may have wanted to leave, and I was sad at the thought. Actually she asked me "so, why are you here and so alone" I heard pity in her voice. I explained to her my story, how my family had to leave me here, and how I grew up, with it just me. When I was done, I had tears in my eyes and I looked over at her. It was hard because it was dark but I focused on her and saw _her eyes _had tears too. Wow, she must have lost someone important to her too. She said "I know your pain," and she was weeping silently trying to hide it. Again without thinking I move over to where she sat, and put a wing around her. She immediately hugs me, now letting it go, whatever pain she had. She decides to tell me. "Only two years ago, my own parents fought against dragons under Malefore's influence. They were too weak to beat them though, and they were killed by Malefore himself. Two dragons came to where we lived and told us the news." She had stopped crying earlier, but now she had started again. I was saddened too; she lost her parents like I did, and worst, to a now deceased evil overlord. I brought her closer and she said "Thank you for listening, you are a great friend." I paused when she said friend. Wow, I never had anyone who called me a friend. It was a great feeling. She trusted me, and I her. She got up, slowly, and after a moment of silence, offered "Tomorrow, do you want to go to Warfang…with me…?" This time I smile, which is something I don't always do anymore. "Of Course, Alia, I'd love to. With that, she sits back down next to me, and lies on my shoulder. "Can I sleep here?" she says and looks at me. I smile, and she says "I'll take that as a yes.


	2. Warfang

**Dragons to Behold**

**Chapter 2: Spyro and Warfang**

I woke up. She's still here, and still asleep. I tried not to wake her, because she was so beautiful when she was asleep. I moved a little because I was uncomfortable. I _still_ woke her. She move a little then stood up. I did the same, and we said good morning to each other. She asked "Ready to go?" I replied "I am." She stepped outside and spread her wings, and launched into the air. I figured it was my turn, as she turned around and waited patiently. I haven't flown in years, so I wasn't in the air immediately, but I learn fast and soon I was flying as fast as Alia was. We were on our way to Warfang.

"How much farther is it?" I asked, after an hour. Alia answered "You'll see it, we're really close.'' Minutes after she said it, I saw a massive city. It was filled with buildings build at high at we were flying (Near 500 feet to be exact). When we flew lower, I saw shops, roads, walkways, and parks. That wasn't what amazed me. Once we landed, all I saw then were moles, cheetahs, and dragons. I was at the cave, alone, but if there are more cities like this, I'm sure I'll never be alone again. Alia saw my face, and she laughed. She had a nice laugh. She said "so, how do you like it?" I say "it's amazing, truly incredible, and almost as beautiful as you." I realize what I blurted out and I panic. I close my eyes so I don't see her reaction. _Kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me. _I open my eyes and I see she is looking at me. "Thanks, Asyree, but I think we should get moving." She says, awkwardly. But just before we flew to where she lived, I saw her _smile_ _wide_. Does she….? I decided to let it go for now.

We made it to her home, just inside the city. Once we landed, I saw that there was trouble. During the flight, Alia told me that since her parents, you know, she lived with her uncle, who she described to me as the nicest person she ever knew. Her cave though, made by moles, was owned by a greedy dragon who seemed to accept payments from people who stayed in any of the caves. However, that dragon, named Val, would demand payments weeks to months earlier and even double it because he wanted more money. If the demands aren't met, he would lock you in the house (which is pretty sadistic), come in and destroy your belongings, or kick you out, _and_ on the last two options. Today, though, he broke all of their belongings and they were outside, arguing. Alia and I pushed through the growing crowd.

Alia's uncle, Alio, shouted "First, you demand 3 more pieces of silver, and then you want it 3 months earlier, what more do you want!? My wings and bones too?!

Val retorted "I don't give a damn. I want the payment!

"Well, you can learn to wait!"

"These are _my_ caves, so _my_ rules!"

"Should I tell _Terrador_ of your greediness?"

"Who gives a damn?" I don't care what you do. You pay. You stay. THAT'S THAT.

Anger built up inside me. Val was greedy and all he wanted was his payment and riches. I stepped into the circle and yell at Val "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Any conversations that were happening immediately stopped.

"Val,what's you problem?" I yelled

"This doesn't concern you, it is between me and Alio.

"It concerns me now" I say

"Leave now and you will not be hurt"

I became even angrier, and while I became angry, an electrical spark flashed near me. Alia saw it and I heard her whisper "Electric sparks are _yellow, not gray._ I continued in my anger.

"Let it go Val, lower the price and increase the payment deadline, then we all go home."

"Shut up, before I _make you._

"GO AHEAD, TRY! The electric energy around me grew and more sparks flew.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" A new voice said.

We all turned around and I nearly fainted.

A large, green dragon with brownish red wing membranes, torn from previous fights, walked up past me to Val.

"I thought I told you to stop treating dragons this way." The dragon said, now calm.

O-oh, Terrador, h-how are y-you?

Terrador turned, and walked off, saying "Don't make me come back out again. You respect your customers or lose your job and all of _your_ belongings.

Once Terrador's back was turned, Val approached me, fuming "Look at what you've done! I'll make you suffer!"

Immediately, Val charged at me. Instead of running or remotely being scared, my anger peaked.

His horns were but feet away from me and before impact, Alia screamed "NO"

BOOM!

I caught his horns and stopped him completely. Everyone, including Alio and Alia, gasped.

Val tried to force me back, but I hadn't moved an inch.

"_My turn_"

I threw him up with ease, and knocked him back with my tail.Val flew into one of the caves he owned and crashed in. Luckily it had no occupants.

By now, Terrador had seen enough.

This time he walked up to me, and spoke two words "follow me."

So, Alio, Alia, and I follow Terrador in flight to where my adventure starts.

**Ugh, finally done, so what do you think? Good so far? Chapter 3 on the way.**


	3. Strength of A Dragon

**Dragons to Behold**

**Chapter 3: Strength of a Dragon**

**Before I begin, I want to say I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last two, and whenever Asyree thinks, its represented in **_**Italics.**_

We landed at a huge temple that looks incredible. I saw paintings of a purple dragon and black dragoness fighting another purple dragon that was large, and had a dark aura.

"Is that what they look like?" I asked Alia

"Yes, Spyro is the purple one." I nodded in agreement.

We walked into another large room

In the room, were six other dragons, and my eyes stopped when I saw the exact dragons from the paintings. Spyro and Cynder, who were talking to each other at the time, stopped when they saw our group.

Alio whispered to Alia "Your boyfriend seems nice. Just met him and he defended our home. You chose right with this one.

I saw Alia playfully slap her uncle, but she didn't _deny it_. I heard everything and smiled again.

Terrador finally stopped, and so did we. He asked me "What is your name, young dragon?

"Asyree, sir."

"Explain to me what happened after I turned around, Asyree.

"Val tried to kill me with his horns"

"That's not all of it, Asyree."

"I caught his horns, threw him up, and hit him with my tail."

Terrador nodded and continued on "I am not mad, so do not feel alarmed. I am interested in what happened _after_ you caught his horns.

"I don't know myself, I never did that before, nor have I ever been that angry. I saw something to, electric sparks appeared around me and my body got a aura and started turning…_silver_…even though I'm already grey colored. I saw that my scales got lighter, not white but slightly lighter. I know now that the transformation wasn't complete but I'm still curious to its strength.

Terrador seemed to think for a minute, then said "before I say my predictions, I should introduce all of us." With that, all the dragons, sitting in a circle, moved closer to us. There were 2 dragons, a yellow and blue, along with Spyro and Cynder.

"This dragon's name is Volteer." He pointed to the yellow dragon.

"Hello,welcometothetemple" Volteer said quickly

"What?" Alia said, confused.

Terrador chuckled "He speaks rapidly, and it is often hard to understand. Here is Cyril" he said pointing towards the blue dragon.

"Hello, sir, and young dragons" Cyril greeted.

Terrador decided that we knew who both Spyro and Cynder were, and after intros were done, we were to talk about something. I though, wanted some answers as to what's happening and why did they bring us here.

''So why are we here? What's happening?" I ask

Spyro explained "One week after Malefore's defeat, Cynder and I became mates." He said, nuzzling Cynder, who nuzzled back.

I chuckled "called it"

Spyro continued "then we received a prophecy from the new chronicler, a.k.a Ignitus" and had a mole right it down, though it looked sloppy." Spyro then got up and flew over to a small, secured room, and picked up a paper, and handed it to me. Alia leaned onto my shoulder, and of course she was warm. Then her uncle cut in, and while I think the guy is nice, he kind of ruined it for me.

The Prophecy though, wasn't exactly positive. It read:

_**The Dark Master has faced his death**_

_**And darkness from this world has left**_

_**Stronger enemies shall begin to arise**_

_**A new ally will show strength of surprise**_

_**He shall be grey, he will experience an awakening**_

_**Through it, he and friends can defeat the threats they're facing.**_

I read the last two lines again and again.

Alia and Alio looked atme in unison.

"So you're the grey dragon, who showed surprising strength." Summed up Cynder

"I guess so" I said, nodding.

Cyril piped up "We need to unlock your Mana soon."

Terrador agreed "He's right, we better see the form and its power soon.

"Mana?" I said

"Your breath or your power, which we assume is electricity." Volteer said, slower.

I tried my electricity breath, and again and again, but to no avail.

_Maybe later._

"Well, right now isn't the place anyway, we shall try again tomorrow, and you can stay here if you like."

"Thank you we will."

…..

We were all put in separate rooms, right next to each other. I lay in the bed torches out, and thought of what's happened so far.

_Met a stunningly beautiful dragoness who has a past as sad as mine. Might be in love with her._

_Traveled to Warfang with said dragoness, met her uncle who was in the heat of an argument with a greedy dragon._

_Stopped the argument, caused a fight, won it, and now I'm here, talking of how I'm part of a prophecy, meant to awaken an incredible power, and stop evil with it._

"Yeah, a lot going for me" I say.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep, I hear something in the room to my left, Alia's room. I hear…_rustling_ …so I knocked on her door and she pauses.

Finally, she says "come in" and I enter.

"What's going on Aria?" I ask

"Nothing" she says guilty

"Look its okay to tell me, I won't tell anyone.

"You won't? You promise?"

"I can't tell anyone, or else you'd torch my butt and hate me"

She laughs. I love to hear her laugh.

"I never asked you…what do you like to do; I mean we're in a city. There's swimming, sports, flying and freefalling of course. What did you do when you were back at the cave?

"Nothing special really, but I swam and hunted rarely, so as far as fun goes, I didn't do much."

"Then maybe I can show you around and maybe…have some fun…"

"I'd like that"

"Then it's a date"

_Wait, what?_

"Okay" I say, getting more tired by the second.

I dozed off, and just before I was asleep I hear her.

She says "He's quite cute when he sleeps. Really handsome actually.

…

"Okay, let's try the transformation now" Terrador says as everyone, including Spyro, Cynder, Alio and Alia, watch eagerly.

"Get angry, think of what makes you mad the most, and bring it out." Terrador says

I begin to think, closing my eyes and remembering my last minutes with my parents.

"_We love you, Asyree." I hear my mother's voice._

I felt tension, soon those familiar electric sparks and silver glow, and I saw my scales lighten.

_Not enough…I have to go deeper._

Reluctantly, I thought of Alia, suffering at the hands of Malefore. In chains, bleeding from cuts and scratches. This time something new happens, dust appears around me and I cause an explosion in the training area. I yell out and push again.

_One last thought._

I imagine Malefore, holding a blade near Alia's neck. He holds the blade back, and is about to bring it down and…

_No._

_Noooo. _

I yell out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and I shake the temple as I complete the transformation.

When I was done, I felt _immense _strength, but I was losing it quickly.

"He did it!" Terrador screamed as everyone triumphantly celebrated.

"_Wait, _I can't see the form or the power he may have, too much debris!"

I was in the same predicament, I couldn't see myself in all the smoke and after 10 seconds, I lost the form and I fell, unconscious.

…

I was in darkness and I couldn't see, but I heard a voice.

"Asyree, my name is Ignitus. I am the Chronicler. I have brought you herefor a brief explanation on why you are so special."

"I have been wondering lately so please tell me."

Ignitus began "Your powers, when you awaken them, will be no different than what other dragons have. Your hidden power, however, is far greater than even Spyro's, _for now_ at least. You can only have 2 elemental breaths. Some would think you are half as strong as the purple dragons, but you and the purple dragons can access hidden powers. You alone though, are a special dragon that can hold a powerful form that even Spyro can't. That form you held for 10 seconds, wasn't held long enough because you weren't ready. Tell everyone the powers you and Spyro can hold, and tell them the enemy you will face cannot be beaten even with the _dark_ form. I'll send you back just tell them."

"Wait, before I go, tell me, what are my chances with…Alia, and what is this _dark _form?

Ignitus chuckled "With Alia that shall remain a surprise. And the dark form? "He paused "That form is very dangerous, and only accessible by rage, and it is uncontrollable unless a loved one speaks to the one who holds the form.

"Damn, well thanks Ignitus, and I'll tell them.

"Good Bye, young dragon.

I immediately woke up, and I was in the bed in my room. I step out and see that it is night.

"He's awake!" Alio yells

Everyone crowded around me and I tell them the news.

Spyro, after digesting it, decided "So the form you took on I can access? We should train then.

"Tell me, Asyree, what did you feel during the transformation? Said Cyril

"A power that was amazing, like I could face armies after armies of apes."

"Well, rest and more training should help you bring it out, so noon tomorrow, everybody. Good night for now though."

Just as we were heading in, I decided to ask Terrador a favor.

"Could you make free rent for Alia and Alio when they go home?"

"As long as you and Spyro can defeat the enemies approaching, then I can.

"Good, because I think it's kind of hard to get six pieces of silver in 3 months instead of 6.

Terrador Chuckled

….

The next thing I knew, I was in Alia's room again, chatting away.

"So you're a pretty strong dragon eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It seems that you will need a place to stay for training then?

"Yep."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"And your uncle?"

"Not exactly, I turn fourteen soon, and that's the age for female dragons to live alone and work…all alone…"

_She wanted me to stay with her? HELLS YES_

"Again, I'd love to Alia."

I expected her to smile and sleep on my shoulder again. Only she did something that was even better since her element was fire.

She stood up and _kissed me_. Only on the cheek though.

She didn't radiate any heat, and I still sweat like crazy. She dozed off, again on my shoulder.

I was wondering at first and now I'm sure. I love Aliria.

**Whoooooo! Took hours but I'm done with this chapter, so I appreciate good reviews and support, and I hope to bring out more chapters tomorrow.**

**Hero out.**


	4. Broken and Awoken

**Chapter 4: Broken and Awoken**

**Ha, rhyming title. **

It wasn't even sunrise yet. And I decided to get up and find a gift for Alia. She asked me to meet her at Dragon Central at around noon. So I had plenty of time, and I was out of the bed and in the hallways of the temple. I turned a corner and ran into Cynder.

In unison we said to each other, "what are you doing up?"

"Me, I'm getting something from the garden" I said quietly

Cynder is really bright, because she said "you're getting something for Alia, aren't you? Roses? Magentas? You like her don't you?

"More than that, she has an amazing personality. She's gentle, kind, loyal, trustworthy, and so much more. On top of that, she beautiful, and- Oh Ancestors I really do love her…" I shook my head

Cynder Smiled

"The most beautiful flowers are in the back."

"Thanks Cyn."

I flew over to the back of the temple and outside and picked the perfect flowers. Then I hid them in my room and waited until it was noon. I flew to the central and looked for her. I found her, but what I saw…what I saw….

She was kissing some green dragon and her eyes were closed. Here I was, bringing flowers after I spent those special nights, with her and she even kissed me on the cheek. She'd just chosen _him_, some random dragon dude over me, doing those things for her. Tears filling my eyes, I thought of my cave, my actual home, and I balled my fists. I closed my eyes and I felt heartbroken and…alone again. Speaking of feel, I felt a strange force; I opened my eyes and saw nothing except hyper-fast views of Warfang, then a forest, then a lake. The lake next to my cave. It took yet another minute to realize "I can teleport." It took even longer to think how this all happened in less than a second. I remembered from a lecture from Volteer stating that lightning travels _very fast. _So it's true, one of my two abilities is lightning, and with that, teleportation. Despite my knowing of one of my elements I was still devastated.

"Why?" I said

And I collapsed into my cave.

**Alia's POV**

I arrived back at the temple, wondering where was Asyree was. I was fuming though that that dragon kissed me after he told me I was cute. I slapped him and flew off. I asked Spyro and he said he hasn't seen Asyree, neither has Cynder, my Uncle, or even Terrador. This was strange, he couldn't have gone missing.

….

He still hasn't returned and we now have a search party out. I was getting worried and sadder by the day. Cynder and Spyro tried to comfort me, but they didn't cheer me up much, if at all. I just wanted him back. A week has passed and I knew something was either wrong or he feared his destiny. Today,I was just in the room, weeping, when there was a boom. Everyone was outside in no time. We saw that a building had been struck and on the verge of collapse. We rushed out to save who ever we could. I saw a young dragoness, no older than 6, stuck in a large room with only his father. He could fit through the window, but his dad could not. He looked at me and said "go." I grabbed the dragon and put him safely under the watch of Cyril. I went back for his father, but the building began to collapse then. I looked at the little dragoness, and she turned away, fearing for her father. Suddenly, a large figure burst out of the large building before it all fell down. It was her father and she cheered! He thanked her for her heroism and he went to the evacuation areas underground. Moments later, a dragon in his 20s, flew high in the air. He had an all dark body, including his eye color and wing membranes. He announced "You are all my prisoners now. Surrender and you will not be harmed much. For those who dare face me, they will try, and they will fail.

I saw this monster, and I knew immediately only Spyro could defeat him. Speaking of Spyro…,

"Leave with your army now, we've defeated Malefore, and we can take you out too."

"Ah, the purple plunder, I feel I should let you know that I possess power that surpasses even Malefore's. So I _know_ I can defeat you.

"Spyro! Have you learned the transformation yet? I asked him.

He shook his head gravely.

"And the form is needed to defeat this monster, and the only one who can use it is-" she didn't finish the sentence as Spyro immediately began to fight the dark one. In three hits, he was unconscious and zooming toward the ground. Luckily, Cynder caught him, and she attacked the overlord next. He swiped her away and was left in the same state as Spyro. This was bad, as one by one the guardians were taken down. The evil monster flew calmly to where Alia was on the ground and he said "I'll give you a choice: join me or suffer like them.

"No, I'd rather suffer with them. Go to Hell."

"Your choice."

Aria closed her eyes, expecting him to hit her, but he simply chained Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians, and flew off.

She was unchained and free, so she knew what she needed to do. Her friends were chained to the temple so she reluctantly left the to find Asyree's cave.

**Asyree's POV**

I laid down with my head on the floor as I tried to recover from my depression. I thought by now I'd be over her by now but I still wept daily.

_That's what I get for trying to find someone to spend my life with. _

Speaking of heartbreak, I heard Alia's voice call out for my name.

_I just had to hear her voice again._

I stayed put, thinking of teleporting, but decided against it.

She came in and saw me, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Asyree, what are you doing?"

"I don't know"

"Things have been horrible in WarFang, a dragon even stronger than Malefore has took over, easily defeating Spyro and Cynder in a few blows."

"And I'll beat him, because Spyro hasn't transformed yet?"

"YES! He hasn't transformed yet, so he was weak against him.

"I'm not going to go back, okay, so train Spy to transform."

"I can't, none of us can, because they're all chained and now are prisoners."

"How'd you escape?"

"He offered me to join him."

"Why didn't you accept? You may have even been able to save our new friends or at least live a life of luxury."

"There are 2 reasons why I didn't join him."

I looked at her this time and listened.

"One, because he enslaved the city and because of his strength, he will soon have the world.

I stood up now focusing on her words.

"Two, because I wanted to do_ this_ since the morning after I slept here.

She brought me close and kissed me. A real kiss. I loved every second of it, and it was over too quickly.

"There, and if you never loved me then at least you know now that I loved you." Seconds later she added "Or so I did."

She then flew back to Warfang.

I just sat there, thinking on what I should do.

Then I made decision.

**Alia's POV**

I cryed on my way back. I didn't know why he left and I didn't want to. I'd loved him since that morning after we met. Even more when we opened up to each other. I guess it wasn't meant to be.

…

I flew to the highest building, where I guess his lair would be. When I got there, he was sitting near the edge, watching the city crumble and he smiled.

''I see you've come back, have you accepted my offer?"

"No, in fact, I came here to settle this and bring my friends out of slavery. " Alia said

"Really? You saw what I did to your _friends _so why do you think you can beat me?"

"I never said I would but I can try.

I lunged at him and he dodged, simply moving his head. I flew back and tried again and this time I landed a punch. However, he was unfazed by it. Then he hit me, a punch to my chest that otherwise would've been weak. I flew through several buildings and yelled out in pain.

_Where is he?_

**Asyree's POV**

I heard her. She didn't tell me she was going to fight him. Somehow, I can hearher screams of pain as her beat her. Slowly, ever so slowly, my anger rose again. I wanted her to stay down, don't get up, and stay _alive. _Still she got up, and I started getting angrier at her torturer.

"Stop."

He beat her again and again while she screamed out why.

"Stop it."

He paused and whispered to her "you could've been a goddess to me."

"STOP" I yelled and the earth shook with me. I looked outside to see a storm brewing, and the angrier I got, the stronger it got.

He knocked her down, and I wanted her to stay down, I couldn't bear one more punch from him to her.

He picked her up and said "before you die, I never told you my name, Alia." He pulled her close and whispered "my name is Liatus."

He threw her off the side of the building. Alia was too weak to use her wings. She thought it was over until she heard…

" .ALONE" I yelled.

I caught her 150 feet from the ground.

I landed on the ground and, using a potion I borrowed from a nearby shop, told her to drink, which she did, and it healed her. No more broken bones, scars, scratches, gashes, or blood.

She hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, I should've left when I heard your pain, put I thought you'd stay down. I could not hear your pain anymore."

"Let's not worry about that now, I'll go unchain our friends with the key I snatched from him, you deal with Liatus.

"Got it"

We split up, and I flew to the building were Liatus waited. I looked at him, my eyes filled with pure hatred. My scales started to lighten up, and more electricity formed around me. The storm from earlier now circles around us, and it too, sported grey lightning.

"I'm going to ask you one time, leave. Let these innocent people go back to their homes and you leave us alone forever."

Liatus chuckled "What? Are you going to stop me?"

"Leave"

"No"

" I warned you"

I started to change, this time letting all the energy go. The lightning around me flashed constantly and the thunder boomed.

I yelled out as I finished for real this time. I blew up the building we were standing on, and we resorted to flying. Finally, I could look at this new form. I had completely silver scales, which weren't that different from how I usually am, but they were lighter, shinier, and had that aura. The electricity now stood out completely and spark constantly. My power and Mana though, felt tremendous. I knew now I was strong enough to defeat Liatus and I shouldn't waste any time.

I rushed forward, then disappeared, startling Liatus. Then I was behind him and punched him straight through several more buildings. Once he reappeared, I tried out the breath for this form which, of course, was grey lightning, and when it hit the dragon, it knocked him into the ground. Liatus, now angry, declared "I WILL KILL YOU! He then shot out a convexity beam, a horrifying beam colored purple, and headed straight for me. No other options I shot my Light Breath against the darkness(yes I'm calling this form the light form, as opposed to the dark form). The beams struggled and I won sending his and my own beam back at him. The explosion caused a large crater to form. I had won. I teleported to Liatus, who wasn't dead, but barely alive.

"I warned you, and look what's happened." I say to him

Liatus, still desperate to win, punched me in the face. I didn't care, as it only tickled.

I charged another light beam ready to fire, Liatus growled at me.

"Goodbye, you damn wannabe overlord.

I shot the beam and it was all over.

….

I visited Alia's room, and I came in wanting to apologize for up and leaving.

She seemed mad, actually burning me a little from her anger. In fact, I thought I'd receive a slap, but instead she kissed me again.

"You saved my life, brought me flowers, listened to my pain, and-

"I love you, Alia."

"All I needed to hear" She says, smiling.

And slowly, I closed the door behind us.

**GIGGITY! Finally Done AGAIN, man was that a long time, well thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Now time to sleep.**


	5. The Newest Ascender

**Chapter 5: The newest Ascender**

I woke up the next morning. I smiled, and remembered what happened last night. I finally admitted how I felt about Alia last night. She felt the same way like she'd said, and we became mates not long after.

Despite everything though, I had a bad feeling.

_That's it? He came, took over the city, and I defeated him, all in a day._

_He wasn't a challenge at all. The prophecy talked of a grey dragon, me, defeating enemies using different levels of the light form. This guy was untouchable, before, but weak against the light. Is the real challenge yet to come?_

_I need answers._

My thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Get to the training room, there's another prophecy." Said Spyro

I wake up Alia, who greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

"What's up?" She asked

"New prophecy, we need to get to the training room."

"I'll be right behind you."

I got up, and headed to the training room. Once I was there, I saw everyone was there, and a mole was writing down the new prophecy.

Alia was by my side and we all waited patiently until the mole finished writing.

Once he finished Spyro explained.

"Sleeping last night, Ignitus came to me in my dreams, and he had asked me to write this prophecy down. It's not good news, but it doesn't say we can't win.

He handed us the new prophecy. We all read it. It read:

_Though the new evil seems to have lost the fight._

_He has allies who can match the new form's might._

_Train and train, and get the purple dragon to ascend._

_Or try hopelessly and meet your end._

"Okay, so Spyro has to achieve the form that I have, or we all die. Seems fair."

"I suppose so, we need to train. We've been neglecting it, and because of that, Spyro was no match against Liatus." Terrador concluded.

"I still can't believe he, could've just swiped me and Cynder of. It's like we were nothing. Spyro complained.

"Spyro, Asyree has reached the form already, so we'll train him after we've brought you closer to the form." Terrador planned.

Spyro nodded but before he entered he asked me. This.

"How did you reach the form? Does the training do it?"

"Yes and no, it's not just the training, but the anger. You can actually achieve the form with little to no training at all, something I proved when the characteristics like the grey lightning and storms around when Val anger me. All it takes is anger. It's smarter to train though because the form is always stronger each time you train."

"Okay then, I'll try that. _Anger…." _ Spyro concentrated

Spyro entered the training room and I knew it'd be a will beforehe came out.

…..

Alia and I were alone in the room. It was mostly silence because I simply wanted to relax. So did Alia, I could tell. She tried to fight Liatus to draw me out, and I'm glad I stole that potion or she'd be in horrible pain right now… or worse.

_I wondered what Spyro is doing now._

**Spyro's POV**

I meditated. My training was nowhere near complete. I tried to focus on the form.

I remembered what Asyree told me.

_All it takes is anger._

All I need is to get angry.

What if Malefore was able to keep Cynder under is control?

What if she fought him alone?

I tense up and concentrate further.

My purple scales lightened up. I saw just a spark of grey electricity.

_Cynder. Dying at the hands of Malefore._

I remember being conscious enough to see Cynder attack Liatus, only to be knocked down to where I was.

I felt so weak, so helpless.

More sparks fly and my scales took on a lighter look.

_One last push._

I was chained with elemental chains. I couldn't do anything. Cynder was in the same state, and Malefore walked up to where she was. She tried to move and yelled curses at him, but all the overlord did was laugh.

"Goodbye, you pest" He said as he charged a breath of Convexity.

"I WILL KILL YOU" I roared.

Immediately, storms form around the temple and surround the city as Spyro realized that he was done.

_I did it. I've ascended._

Just like I thought, the power was amazing. I decided to hold up my hand and the lightning in the sky seemed obey it.

I pointed to where and the lightning struck it.

_That's new_

I tried out the Light breath and it is very powerful. It was grey electricity that, with the surface it touched, super-heated the area around it and, leaving ashes out of the dummy I blasted. The form also allows super-fast flying. Asyree told me that when he's not in the form, he could teleport. Was I jealous? Hell yeah! So, I'm wondering if I could teleport like he could.

I tried thinking of Cynder and closed my eyes. I warped to her in less than a second. She jumped when she saw my new look.

"You did it! How do you feel?" She leaned closer.

"Awesome! The power is great and my Mana feels infinite."

I look around to see that Cynder was at the…uh….what is this place?

It was all females. An area that had small lakes for bathing, an area with mud

"What the hell is this?" I say

"It's just been invented, and it's called a _spa."_

I let my inner immature self say "UGHHH, it's _so boring_."

"Spyro, it's for _dragoness_ anyway" she says rolling her eyes.

"We'd never expect _you_ to understand." A dragoness with pink scales added.

I relaxed and exited the form. As soon as I did so, all the dragonesses recognized who I was and swarmed me.

"Spyro! I love you!" one shouted.

"You saved us all!" another drooled.

"Be my mate!" another shrieked.

I looked over at Cynder, who looked like she wanted to

"Don't do it." I say

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't do it."

"Imma do it"

"Come on Cynder" Alia said, coming from nowhere. She grabbed Cynder by one of her paws and wiped incinerated mud off of herself.

"Spyro, can you take us away from here? Before Cynder blasts everyone?"

"Cool, grab my paw" I say.

Once she and Cynder, now just glaring, held my paw. I reentered the form with no difficulty, and thought of the temple, and we passed through the pocket dimension. It was quiet, and filled with memories of mine. I decided that after seeing an old memory of him, I should visit my half-brother soon and fill him in on the events.

We teleported into the main room.

Asyree was talking to Volteer about something and even he flinched when he saw us come in.

"So,you can teleport too now huh?" He says

"Yeah, and it turns out, I can take others with me."

"That'll be useful, what do you say, Alia?" he teases.

Alia giggles quietly, clearly exited at what her mate was thinking.

"So, now what? Spy's achieved the Light. Sooooooo what do we do now?"Cynder says

"More training?" I wondered.

"Yes, but for now we relax, and help repair the city. With the damage done, thanks to the all-out attacks from our friend, it may take months to repair the damage." Volteer implies

Everyone looks at Asyree, who looks unapologetically back at us.

"_Sorry_."

"Well, then, good night, everyone. Be up early for tomorrow." Volteer orders

"Meh, probably not, I'm just gonna sleep in." Asyree declares

"Yeah I planned to spend the morning with Asyree" Alia says, looking seductively at Asyree, clearly making him a little uncomfortable.

"Noon then" Volteer says.

"Hour after." Asyree pushed.

"Deal."

"Okay, two it is."

"Fine."

Volteer walked to his room, muttering curses, so did Alia and Asyree. Cynder and I walked to our room.

"Soooo, we're alone again."

"Yep" I was sounding like Asyree.

"You wanna…_do anything_…? The night is young" She smiles.

In 10 seconds, we were high up on a mountain, green with grass, and the moonlight shining.

"_Nothing_ can ruin _this_" I say.

"Nothing at all" Cynder agrees, leaning on her mate happily.

"SUP" a familiar voice says.

"Sparx?"

"Hey bro! How are you?" I say, too happy to see my brother.

"Not much. Just married, got my own place, _and_ a kid on the way."

"All of that? In a month? Congrats bro." I say, and he hugs my nose.

"Sooo, I'm sorry ruined this for you too."

"You didn't ruin anything, Sparx." Cynder pipes up.

"You two have a kid on the way yet? I want to be an uncle. He says with a smirk.

I stare at Cynder, who looks back at me.

"Subject change. Tomorrow, Sparx, there's someone I want you to meet. He's a newcomer."

"I don't mind, I should be getting back home anyway."

"Alright, then, see you tomorrow." I say

Sparx waves and flies off.

"We should get back too .

"We should get back to, Cynder."

"Please, Spyro, ten more minutes of silence."

"Now that I can do." I say, holding Cynder closer.

**Sorry for the delay, new chapter out tomorrow guys.**


	6. A Celebration

**A Celebration**

**Before I start this chapter, I want to say **_**now **_**that most of the next chapters will be filler with short fights. Sorry, but I won't introduce the threat until a later chapter. Anyway here it is. Also, sorry for being late, but it shouldn't be like this forever… I hope.**

**Asyree's POV**

I woke up, at what I guessed what was two hours after noon. I remembered what Volteer told me, that I alone would need to train the lightning in the Light form since I have no experience with lightning to begin with. Luckily that will be tomorrow, as today, I will be moving in with Alia. Speaking of which….

"Good afternoon, Asyree! Ready to be _alone_ again?" She says, smiling.

"Yeah, cool, it'll be fun." I say, still getting used to her flirting.

"Alright, well, today's my birthday and all, so have you got something for me?"

"Before I answer, is it birthday or hatchday? It's really confusing."

"Either or." She replies

"Okay, so about the present…."

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

"Ummm, uh you see what happened was….

I immediately teleport to get out of _that_ situation.

**Bet you wished you could teleport out of stuff like **_**that**_** huh?**

**Back to story.**

"I hope she's not too mad at me." I say, deciding I should look at the shops around the central. I saw not much stuff was open, since they were either destroyed or , other than the long line for the… uh… what is that place again?

I read the sign above the long, long line. _The Spa_

"That place is probably boring as hell" I say.

"Tell me about it." A voice says.

I turn around to see Spyro, with a golden glowing dragonfly.

"This is the guy I wanted you meet, Sparx." Spyro says.

"Hey, uh Sparx, my name's Asyree."

"Nice to meet you, so I see we all have the same opinion about the Spa" Sparx assumes.

"I teleported there yesterday on accident, just wanting to see Cynder. I hated the place in seconds" Spyro says.

"I only know about it because my wife bugged me about it, _and _she dragged me in there and kept me there for _hours._

"HA, I don't have to go in _there_." I say, laughing manically.

"Oh _there_ you are, Asyree."

Alia, along with Cynder, flew down to us. I suppress a few curses.

"I see you haven't got a gift yet, well can I make a request?" Alia asks, with Cynder smirking.

"_Oh no."_

"You see the Spa over there?"

"_Oh no."_

"There's a new exclusive section, that's couples only."

"Please don't" I beg.

"Please do" Cynder, Spyro and Sparx say

"Can we go there at sunset?" Alia asks.

"I would Alia, but…

I punched the ground below us really hard, cracking it for twenty feet around us.

"…you see I got to fix this right _here_. And _here_. And _there_."

"Oh you're going, sir. Could everyone fly up around ten feet please?"

We all do so, curious to see what she'd do.

Once we were safely up, she used some variation of her fire breath that, filled _all _the cracksI made. She even filled the small crater.

To make it worse, Spyro used his Ice breath lightly, and cooled the new ground.

"What the hell? You _so_ owe me one" I glare at Spyro, who found a sudden interest at his purple scales.

"He and I are going too, Asyree, so don't feel too bad." Cynder declares, much to Spyro's chagrin.

"I have my revenge _now_. Okay so we should split up and help with the citywide rebuilding."

"Cool, but I'm going back home guys. See you later, Asyree."

We all left. I traveled to the north side to help rebuild the buildings I destroyed.

Since I was a dragon, I helped carry heavy objects like building supports for the internal structure and such. Since I could also fly, I could bring furniture like wool blankets, pillows, and shelves for books and such.

I realized that Volteer was right though. We only finished a section of _one _building and filled about two rooms. It would take months, even _years_ to repair. I guess I should help out until all damage was fixed.

Oh well.

I realized sunset was nearing, and I groaned.

"Better get there quickly" I say and fly in its direction.

I should teleport, but I'm not for two reasons. Its lazy, and I want to kind of delay getting there a little bit. I'll still get there on time, but I enjoy flying during sunset, and tonight was no exception.

I make it there with everyone waiting.

"What took you so long?" Alia smirked.

"The anticipation of this…_event_…"

"Let's just get this over with" Spyro says with Cynder leaning on him. We all enter the building.

….

Two hours. TWO HOURS. All we did for the past TWO HOURS was…actually relaxing. First we all got to lie in a giant mud bath, like what I heard. Sure, one of us cut the cheese in it, and everyone left, but for the time, it was nice. Next, there were these things where they kind of chopped at your back and stuff,which was difficult for them since we're dragons with those spine things on our back. They called it a massage or something. Still, that was amazing. Now, in the last few minutes, we were all quietly eating dinner: Sheep, your choice of raw or breath heated, with a side of fruits.

We all ate outside, on the grass, in the moonlight. Sadly, me and Alia left early to the cave she owns.

…..

We flew about half a mile outside the city, with its lights glowing in the distance. Alia's cave was nearby a lake, like mine. Except the lake was small and a river flowed into it. It was lined with beautiful tall trees, flowers of many kinds with them. Her cave wasn't too large, it could fit 4 adult dragons, though it was only us.

_What's she thinking?_

Anyway there was a bookshelf with little books, thanks to my best pal Val. There was a raised rock which I guessed you'd sleep on. Overall, I loved the place, more than my old home.

"Do you like it?" Alia said, snapping me out of my thinking.

"It's awesome" I say

"Thanks, my uncle suggested it, since it isn't far from the city."

"Speaking of Alio, where is he? I haven't seen him at all since our first night at the temple."

"He left later that night, he said he'd see us later at the festival" she replies.

"A festival?" I ask.

"There will be a huge festival soon, celebrating Spyro and Cynder. It's their first one and they promised it yearly. It was delayed another month though after that attempted invasion from Liatus."

"Nice, honoring the heroes" I say.

"You're a hero too you know."

"Yeah, but I saved a _city_. Spyro and Cynder saved a whole _planet_. Besides, no one other than you guys really saw me."

"Okay you're right." She says.

She sits down and I follow suit. She shifts uncomfortably, looking ready to ask me something.

"Something _else_ happens next month" she says.

"What is it?"

"Mating season. You know….when all females of age become-"

"Uh oh, and you're asking me?"

"I want to raise a dragon of our own."

Her words echoed in my head.

_Raise a dragon. Of our own._

I started to sweat.

"Offspring? I don't know…."

"Why not? We'd be great parents."

"I know nothing about raising dragons. There is also the prophecy, and the fact that me and Spyro will face enemies stronger than Malefore _and_ Liatus, who by the way, wasn't the dragon that proved a challenge to the Light form." I say, sweating more.

"I know, and _I_ can handle a child alone."

She was winning this quiet argument. I realized she was getting closer to me by the second.

"We'll see, but no promises okay? I don't want to lose either of you if we go through with this" I decided.

She smiles and gets on the raised rock. She grabbed I wool pillow I never saw and rest her head on it.

"Sure, in a month."

I lie beside her and lay on the same pillow, which was fairly big. I go to sleep, and think.

_In a month._

**Gonna try to get Chapter 7 in today. No promises.**


	7. Festivals and Such

Festivals and Such

**Okay, its mating season. I promised a fight or two in all this filler, and I'll introduce the challenge to our heroes. In the next chapter, not this one. So yeah, got to wait. Anyway, time has passed and the festival is here, along with mating season…which last 2 months. New original characters in this one.**

_One month later._

Spyro's POV

We were flying to the festival honoring us. I was nervous though. Not because everyone in the city and the surrounding cities will be here, but because no one knows of me and Cynder. I don't venture out into the city with her much. I don't know how anyone will treat her either after what she'd done while she was manipulated by Malefore.

_Maybe she'll be fine. No one bothered her at the spa until I came. She was the one angry at their flirts though, not them being angry at her._

Still, I was very nervous. I glanced at her. She was smiling about something though, and I guessed because it was mating season and we'd decided to have a dragon. I pushed the thoughts from my head as we began to descend to the festival grounds.

It was incredible.

They'd decked the area for a mile with the color purple. There were small shops and activities set up. Some shops offered you figures of me and Cynder along with pillows with our faces painted on them. The activities there were like guessing the types of enemies we faced, or skill games like running and flying races, archery (for the cheetahs), and arts and crafts for the younger ones.

When we landed everyone cheered and trapped us in a circle. Dragons, cheetahs, and moles alike all bombarded us with questions.

"What will you do now?"

"Will you always protect us?"

"How did you defeat Liatus?"

I decided to answer that last question.

"It was neither me nor Cynder who defeated Liatus, and we couldn't when we tried" I say.

"What? We doubted Cynder could, but you couldn't either" the same dragon asked.

Cynder growled quietly at his insult, and I bared my teeth.

"Actually, it was a newcomer who defeated him" I respond.

I looked for Asyree and Alia, figuring they'd be here at the entrance. As if on cue, they arrive.

I walk over to them and put a hand on Asyree's back.

"This guy, right here, defeated him."

Asyree looked around at the crowd, who looked as confused as he was.

"_Him?" _A collection of dragons and cheetahs say.

"Please, he's probably weaker than Cynder." That same dragon says.

Asyree steps up, worrying me. Once he was a few feet from the dragon he asked.

"Cynder's not weak, first of all. Second, I didn't beat him with normal strength. I actually beat him with this…..

He transforms and clouds begin to circle around, with grey electricity flashing. It also appeared on his body, the usual for that form.

"So what's your name?"Asyree asks the dragon.

"Eli, s-sir."

Asyree turns to me. "I guess I've shown him enough."

I face Eli, and walk to Asyree's side.

"So, are you even stronger than Spyro?" Eli spits out.

"For a second, he was stronger, but now….."

I transform as well, with grey scales and more electricity.

"Woah, I'd love to see an friendly match between you two at the Warfang Arena" Eli says.

"No, I'm not fighting Spyro" Asyree says.

"Please, the festival just started and people want some more entertainment" Eli begs.

The crowd around us begin to chant.

"SPYRO! SPYRO! SPYRO!"

"_Fine" _Asyree and I say in unison.

"Yes, two hours at Warfang Arena. Don't be late." Eli says and flies off.

Cynder and Alia looked at us with disbelief.

"Are you two crazy? A fight like that would blow up the arena!" Cynder nearly yelled.

"Yeah, and remember it's mating season, so all the females in the crowd will freak out seeing the fight and will try to lure you to them? Do you _really_ want to see us that mad?" Alia adds.

"No" we say again.

"But we should give them entertainment. Come on! It won't be _so_ bad." I pipe up.

"Yeah, and I've seen that arena, it's rebuilt withthe same materials used in Malefore's Mountain_._ I heard that it is impossible to break some of the stuff they found there. Everyone will be fine if they stay put." Asyree agrees.

Cynder and Alia look at each other, and decided to just suck it up and let us go.

"Good, now let's have some fun" I say.

…

**Asyree's POV**

It wasn't really fun… we just walked around and played games. They were free because of Spyro, of course. We just walked and talked until it was noon, time for expedition fight. Once we flew to the arena, we realized just how many people already knew about the match. The arena comfortably sits 100,000 dragons, and of course there we cheetahs and moles, but more than 25,000 more stayed outside the arena. We flew into the competitors' entrances and we split. Alia was of course with me, and Cynder with Spyro.

"Okay, Asyree, just an expedition match, okay. Oh, and please don't let another female try to woo you okay?" Alia said, serious.

"Expedition. I got it. Don't worry, I won't do anything. Or be manipulated by any of those dragonesses." I say, hugging her.

"Good, now go out there, and give them a fight."

I step out of the dark waiting room of little decoration, into the huge arena. It was decorated with paintings of fights from previous matches. I even recognized Terrador against Ignitus.

"That would've been a good fight." I say.

Other decorations included the floor painted purple for the festival, and painted in streaks was the purple on the walls of the arena.

I see Spyro come out, and the jeers I had turned into cheers. Spyro looked a little irritated at their reaction, but otherwise okay.

Terrador appeared at the center on a large balcony.

"This is a match between Spyro…" Terrado paused for the audience

Cheers all around, including both Alia and Cynder.

"…and our new friend, Asyree…."

Jeers again, with only Alia and Cynder cheering.

"This is to be a clean match. No furies or killing the opponent. First one to give up, is knocked out of the arena, or lose consciousness loses." Terrador says.

"Spyro, are you ready?" Terrador says

Spyro got low to the ground, ready to launch.

"Ready" he replies.

"Asyree, are you ready?"

"Ready" I say.

"BEGIN" Terrador roars.

Spyro zooms to me, and throws a quick punch. I blocked and tried to hit him with my tail blade. He dodges it, and fires a blast of ice at my feet. It hit me and I struggle to move my legs. Spyro charges again, this time with his earth breath ready.

"Oh no you don't" I say.

I try something and wait for him to try and hit me with his earth breath.

"Got to time this right."

Spyro shoots his earth breath.

I use all of my strength to break the ice from the ground. I flip at angle in time for the earth breath to hit my ice restraints. It worked, and I was free.

"Ha, my turn"

I shoot electric missiles at Spyro. He dodges all but one and he is electrocuted for a few seconds. I teleport behind him and punch him into the air, hoping to have knocked him out of the ring. The crowd gasps, and Spyro stops himself in midair.

"Okay, let's go. Round Two." He says as he transforms.

The transformation sends oohs and ahhs through the arena. Now everyone looked at me, wondering how I'd lose probably.

Without a word, I transform as well. I received just boos from the audience.

Spyro lands a few feet from me. Again we engage in combat, with a series of punches, breath attacks, and tail swings. Some hit and each hurt like hell, but we both knew we could keep it up.

Spyro shot fire at me, and I'm hit. It burns like hell, and I frantically try to put it out.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I yelled.

The audience nearly dies laughing, and even Alia is giggling a bit.

"Oh haha" I tease after finally putting it out.

"Let's finish this! You know I can win" Spyro brags.

"Okay then Spyro, watch as _I_ beat _you._"

We get far away from each other, and charge our superpower electric light breaths.

The crowd is chanting again.

"Spyro! Spyro!"

I fired my breath and so did Spyro.

They clashed in seconds. I tried to squeeze out the rest of my power, but I was weak from the blows I took. I looked at Spyro and he was struggling as well.

"Can't keep going…." I say

My beam was being beaten by Spyro's, as it started to shrink.

"One last time…."

I roar out and gave it my all. Spyro sensed this and he let all his power out as well.

There was a large explosion, that slammed both me and Spyro into our separate walls. We both de transformed and slumped to the ground, trying to walk. In seconds, Alia was by my side.

"Are you okay? Please stay with me…"

Through coughs, I told her I was alright.

I stood up, with Alia supporting me. We walk over to Spyro and Cynder, who wasn't in any better shape than I was.

"You alright, buddy?" He asks.

"Could be better, but who won? We were both knocked into the wall and almost unconscious."

The audience was in chaos. Some were screaming Spyro won, because he could stand. Others said I had won. Terrador seemed to be thinking and came to a decision.

"Quiet down, it was a tie, no one won."

The audience began to talk and scream loudly, while Spyro and I left the arena, happy to not have hurt anybody other than ourselves.

…

We were back at our cave. Alia was cleaning my wounds, while I winced every time she did it.

"Can't we use crystals or something?"

"We can, if there are more mined."

"Damn it."

"Hey, you and Spyro payed the price. Then again, so did me and Cynder."

"How?"

"Yeah, we both want dragons."

"Oh jeez."

"Sooooo, when are you going to-"

"Okay, stop being nasty, I'll deal with it later." I finally give in.

Alia smiled.

"Okay I'm done."

"Thank you, so can I go to sleep and we'll will _deal_ with the dragon in the morning."

With that, we got to sleep.

**I rushed through this a bit. But its done.**


	8. The Real Threat

**A Real Threat**

**I know that some aspects of this story are similar to the Dragonball Franchise. There are differences between this and DBZ. The biggest and most obvious difference is that these are **_**dragons**_** using **_**elemental powers, **_**and there aren't any dragonballs granting wishes**_**. **_**There are many other differences, so please don't go and accuse me of copying, because that's not the only difference between Asyree's Story and Dragonball. Thank you. This is optional but, I'm putting links you can copy and paste to listen to songs that fit certain events. I own neither the songs or the shows they come from. **

I woke up with Alia gone. I wasn't worried at first. I guessed she'd gone to get some food to eat or something. I was hungry myself, and I stepped outside to look for Alia. I saw her running towards me immediately when I stepped outside. I thought she'd stop in front of me, but she didn't slow down. She tackled me.

"Good morning, Asyree" She beamed. She got off of me, and she hugged me tightly.

"You seem really happy, what's on your mind?" I ask, pretending not to know.

"Just that today is the beginning of mating season, and that you told me what's happening today" she smiles and proceeds to hug me again.

We walk back to the cave, and I sit down. Alia lies next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"So, uh, what do you want to name him?" I ask, having no ideas of my own.

"I don't know, Asyree, but first we should head to the temple and say hello to everyone before we decide the name of it."

"Before we go, and…. you know.. can you tell me more about what happens after? Like how long will it take for him to hatch or whatever, or will you need constant protection?" I say, getting anxious and worried.

"From what I learned from being taught at the dragon academy, it takes a month for it to be hatched and born. As far as protection, I can't move much while pregnant, and using my fire element can be risky. Just be there when I experience…uh…."

"Come on, tell me, I think I should know…" I say, only more anxious.

She explains what a female has when she's ready to mate and whatever. It was nasty, but I listened on. I realized that if it is a boy then I'd have to have a talk with him when he comes close to my age. I dread it already.

"Okay, we have that out of the way, so let's get to the temple." I finish and we leave the cave and fly to Warfang.

…..

We get to the temple minutes later. We expected smiles and greetings. Spyro was the first to talk to us, with Cynder alongside him, looking scared but at the same time, irritated

"Something is up, we're receiving reports of the apes planning an attack. In fact, an invasion on Warfang. That threat the prophecy spoke of, this must be it."

I look at Alia, and she looked like Cynder.

"Oh come on. Just when we almost…" her voice trails off and she begins to weep.

I placed a wind around her. "Alia, you should go. Cynder will keep you safe. Spyro and I will stay behind to fight. We have to since we're the only ones who can stop him."

Alia looked at me, tears in her eyes. "And what if you can't? I have almost everything I need to be happy again. A mate, a home, friends…. Everything except a son. I don't want to lose you…. Not after…."

She didn't finish, and kept crying.

Cynder looked at Spyro, then at me.

"Both of you. Come back alive, please… our lives have just begun, and they may be ending" she pleads.

Spyro and I looked at each other and nodded.

Before Cynder took Alia away, I couldn't resist.

"I love you Alia."

Alia looks at me and wipes away tears.

"I love you too."

We watched as Cynder and Alia disappeared. My heart sank.

The Guardians came to us. They had looks of fear on their faces.

"We will defend the city from the armies of Apes and Grublins. The rest is your job" Cyril declares.

"Wait, aren't all the apes power hungry and can't be trusted?" Spyro asks, confused.

"They were put under a spell that keeps them loyal. They're all even stronger than they ever were before, but we're ready for them." Terrador says, roaring to prove his enthusiasm.

The Guardians fly out of the temple separately. Spyro and I left there alone.

"There's only one thing to do, we find the leader of this invasion and we end him." Spyro says. I nodded.

"Good, but we need him away from the city. No need to destroy more buildings." I agree.

There was a boom near the city's gates and me and Spyro fly to it. We see that the armies were breaking in. I saw the Guardians attacking and killing the apes with their breaths, but more reappeared to take their place.

I hear a deafening roar and I turn around. A dragon was flying toward us, almost too fast to focus on. He shoots a red breath attack at us. We dodged but see that he wasn't aiming at us, but the _gate._ With an explosion, the gate bursts open, allowing thousands of ugly, blood-thirsty apes and grublins in to destroy nearby shops and markets.

Cursing, I fly down and fire electricity at the waves of monsters, killing dozens, only to be replaced by dozens. The grublins try throwing spears at me, and I dodge them. More came onand a spear grazed my leg, leaving a wound that began to bleed. I yell out in anger, but I realized I was wasting my time. I flew back up to where Spyro was. He was trying to fight off large groups of apes with ice. He would freeze them and then destroy the ice block, killing whatever was in it. He was getting tired though.

"There's too many of them. We need another way" he says, worried for the city.

"Spyro, as much as I want to protect citizens' homes, we have a bigger, stronger problem."

I pointed to the dragon that was circling the city. We followed his movement and he settle in the central park area. We flew over to where he was.

When we reached him, I finally got a good look at him. His scales were as white as bone, with strange markings colored red all over his body, with his underbelly green. His eyes were what threw me off though. They were black, then green, then yellow, then red. Looking at his eyes began to drive me insane, bringing back memories I didn't want to see. My last night with my parents, Alia almost dying. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Ah" the dragon said."I believe you two to be Spyro and Asyree. My spies say you two are nearly as strong as I am. I advise you stand down now, and let us take this city." He looked at both of us.

Spyro and I growled at him. He only smiles at us.

"We aren't leaving, so we are telling _you _to leave this city, and call off your army.

The dragon ruler only laughed. "I don't care for your city. You do not know our entire plan, so I'll hint it. We will steal all the weapons from Warfang for our armies. We will then destroy this city, and return to our base. This is only phase _one._" He smiles at us, confident that we will fail.

I absorbed his words, and I realized how bad this could be. Not only is he stronger than Malefore, but he isn't our biggest challenge. The prophecy predicted this. I had to figure out their plan, but how?

"Spyro, you fight him first, and I'll deal with this army." I say, looking at the legions of apes.

Spyro nodded.

"Looks like I'm fighting you first. What's your name, demon?" he mocks the monstrous dragon.

"Call me Riapsed, purple dragon. I will enjoy watching you and your city _suffer_" he says in a chilly voice.

I fly off as Spyro and Riapsed lunged at each other. A storm began to brew, and there was an explosion. I knew Spyro had transformed, and if he doesn't kill him now, he could hold at least hold the monster off. I needed to know their plan, and find a way to stop the enslavement of the world.

**Alia's POV**

I wasn't feeling much better while we waited in the underground caverns. It was crowded, and everyone was scared. Some were looking for lost ones, others were mourning the dead. Some had stayed in the city when the invasion came, and guards saved who they could. Cynder was right next to me, and my uncle on my other side. Even with them here, I still felt scared. For myself and for Asyree. Spyro included, because he's so calm and nice. My uncle glanced at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, but scared" I answer.

"I understand, but know that Spyro and Asyree are fighting to defend all of us. They are very brave, and will not give up."

His words are comforting, and I feel better. I look over to Cynder, who had her head down.

"What's wrong? Are you scared for them too?" I ask her. Cynder looks at me, then back to the floor.

"I am worried for them. That isn't what I am sad about though."

"Well, what is it?" I say, sitting up.

"When we were coming down here, dragons glared at me. Some confronted me, saying this is my doing and that I should be executed" she tells me. To prove her point, I saw many dragons glance at her, glaring and growling.

I get angry seeing them treat my friend this way. She didn't deserve it now. She did what she did while she was under Malefor's influence. She's changed, and Spyro loves her. Still, dragons seemed to ignore that and still they mistreat her.

A cheetah holding a bow walks to us.

"Cynder, is everyone alright? No fighting?" the cheetah says.

"None, Hunter, though they still seem to hate me" she answers with sadness in her voice.

Hunter looks at Alio and I. "It seems that you have friends who support you though. What are your names?"

"I am Alia, and this is my uncle, Alio." I pointed to myself and my uncle.

"It is nice to meet you both." Hunter says, and walks off.

We became silent again. Then we felt vibrations and shaking, scaring the younger dragons. The fight was really heating up now. I could only hope that Spyro and Asyree were okay.

**Spyro's POV**

Riapsed was very strong, a real challenge. He was very quick, and I often struggled to dodge some of his attacks. His breath attack was something I'd never seen before, an odd beam colored orange. I didn't want to risk being hit by it, so I watched his every move to see the way he fights. I was tiring though out though, and I needed to lead him away from Warfang. I could at least catch my breath while we flew.

"I think we should fly off, leave the city be. We can continue then." I suggested.

"Very well, but you delay your inevitable death" he claims.

I flew above his army, which extended half a mile out of the city. Hundreds of thousands of them. Once he caught up, I decided to ask him.

"What do you want to accomplish? Killing innocent citizens and destroying cities to gain what?" I yell.

"Power. That's what I want. I want them to fear me, and be my slaves. I want a life of luxury and riches. I want them to fear and respect me" he says angrily.

"You're driven by greediness and evil, similar to Malefore. Too bad you'll never achieve your goal" I taunt him. Riapsed roared at me.

"SILENCE! YOU MUST DIE!" He threw a punch at me, and I threw one back. The shockwave killed hundreds of apes and grublins below, uprooted trees, and even created a large crater below. Still we both fought fiercely. I hit his body with electricity, and he groans, but he recovers. He shoots his orange beam thingy and I was to slow to move. It was painful as expected, but when it faded I knew something was wrong. I lost too much energy, and I was tired.

"What…did…you…do?" I struggle to say.

Riapsed chuckled evilly. "That's one of my many powers, unfortunately for you, Spyro. I can drain your mana, and make you so weak, you can't transform or use any elements."

On cue, I de transformed and felled to the ground, landing hard. I was so weak I couldn't make even a small flame. Risapsed flew down to me, chuckling again.

"It's too bad really, you were so confident. Now I can kill you with one of the most ancient elements" he said. Apes and grublins gathered around, cheering at my loss. Riapsed opened his maw, and an eerie red beam appeared.

I realized this might be it. Asyree was nowhere to be found, and the army seemed to have found what they were looking for. I saw the Guardians appear in the distance, but they'd be too late to save me, and they couldn't stop him anyway.

"Cynder, I'm sorry" I say, tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye, purple dragon of legend" Riapsed said smugly as he nearly released the beam.

Then, I suddenly heard thunder cackly, and lightning flash. The lightning traveled to where we were. The air around us heated up intensely, and the lightning came from the clouds to us.

And it struck Riapsed.

He flew back, and judging from the blast he'd nearly died. He had burns all over his body, and he had electricity flowing through him, causing him extreme pain. The shockwave caused all the apes to be knocked back hundreds of feet. They died instantly of the

Another flash of lightning came, and Asyree stood in front of me. He was already transformed, and ready to fight.

"When'd you…learn to do that?" I ask him.

"Just now actually, but forget that for now, are you alright?"

"I lost all my strength, so I'm not alright." I answer.

He places a hand on my head and seemed to concentrate. I felt stronger and stronger the longer he did it. I arose and I could use elements again.

"Okay, that's new too. Anyway, where'd you go Asyree? I wanted to tag you in!"

"Sorry, I was busy destroying most of the army. During you fight, I managed to stop anyone that was taking the weapons from Warfang" he says, smirking at the thought.

Riapsed slowly arose, enraged.

"You insolent little brat! Striking me with lightning, eh? I will end you both!" He says, struggling to his feet.

Asyree only smiled.

"Let's take him out as a _team_, and fast."

"With pleasure." I say as we slowly walked to Riapsed.

(Middle of Hyperbolic Time Chamber theme begins…)

"You idiots! You can't defeat me! I am undefeated" Riapsed declared as he started to charge at us. He got closer and closer until…

"_Now_" I say as me and Asyree punched the overlord, throwing him back again. I teleported behind Riapsed while he was stunned while Asyree stood in front of him. Riapsed realizes our plan and we attack. He struggled to keep up with us. He would attack one of us while the other lands a blow. He still held his own regardless.

"Give up yet?" Asyree asks him while dodging a tail swipe.

"DAMN YOU" Riapsed cursed as we elevated our fight into the air. We knew he was losing and we knew he knew he was losing. Soon, fatigue took its toll. Me and Asyree land multiple punches on him, mercilessly. We stop after he fell to the ground, no longer trying. We land next to him.

(Hyperbolic Time Chamber ends…)

"Do you give up now?" I ask the dragon.

He was bleeding from multiple areas, and he struggled to even breath.

"I may die today, but beware pests, there are those stronger-"

"Yeah we know, prophecy and such" Asyree cut him off.

"You have no hope of winning" Riapsed continued, blood running down his mouth. "I will end you myself…"

"Really, how?" Asyree says, shaking his head.

Riapsed started to rise in the air, orange mana surrounding him, and I realized it was a fury, the explosion in which all of your energy is released.

"Asyree! Gather all of your energy, and try to explode it out, and I'll do the same.

Asyree didn't ask why, and he prepared a fury as well. I rose up with my own fury, ready to end this once and for all.

"One, two, three, NOW!" I yelled as Asyree and I released a fury transformed. Grey electricity surrounded both me and Asyree as we exploded the area around me. The electricity clashed with the orange mana. Everything around us was completely obliterated, and for a second I thought we'd be too.

Only for a second.

Riapsed realized the amount of mana we were generating and said his last few words.

"Curse you, Spyro and Asyree."

He was shocked intensely, worse than when Asyree attacked him. Then there was yet another explosion, blinding us with whitle light. Once it was gone, all that was left of Riapsed was a small piece of one of his horns.

"Gone, finally." I say as I closed my eyes, falling to the ground.

"Spyro! Bud, are you okay?!"

"Fine, just tired" I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

**Asyree's POV**

I smile, a little confused, but happy nonetheless. I put a hand on him and teleport to Alia. We teleported a little high in the air though, and came down with a loud thud, and scared everyone. Cynder pushed through multiple dragons toward us. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Please don't be-"

"He's fine Cynder, just a little fatigue from fighting for hours."

Relief appears on her face.

"So where's Alia?" I ask, secretly terrified.

"I don't know, she left earlier, saying she needed some water."

Suddenly a red figure tackles me and at first I thought I was dead. It was a stupid thought.

"ASYREE! You're ALIVE!" she yells as dragons watch us from all around.

"Yeah, and so is Spyro, and I hope you will forgive me-"I didn't finish as she kissed me, in front of everyone. She broke it a minute later.

"You. Me. Our cave. _Alone._" She demands.

I realized that was the heat talking. Still, I teleported us to our cave and we spent the night together… alone…no one watching us… and we enjoyed ourselves.

And I loved every minute of it.

**My longest chapter yet. Read and Review plz.**


	9. Only Time Will Tell

**Only Time Will Tell**

Alia and I flew to the Temple, talking about names for our child. We couldn't decide it. We landed, and once we greeted Spyro and Cynder, we got down to business.

"So, about yesterday…" I begin.

"Riapsed was a challenge like we thought, but when we teamed up, our combined strength was enough to completely overwhelm him. Still, there's something odd about him and his army." Spyro said, beginning to think.

"Well, while you were fighting him, I said I went to deal with the army. "I did, but I also wounded an ape warrior and interrogated him" I continued.

"Really? What did you learn?" Cynder asked.

"He first wouldn't budge, so I had to convince him."

Spyro chuckled, and Cynder banged him on his head, waiting for me to finish.

"Anyway, he said the name of the army was Galaheim of Alanorain, and I looked at a map of the Realms, and it doesn't exist. I demanded he tell me where that is and he said it was from _another dimension. _Before I could ask how to get there, he'd died from his wounds." I concluded with a scared look on my face.

Everyone looked as bad as I did. I saw Terrador standing nearby, listening. He walked over to our group.

"We must speak of this privately. I know of that dimension."

We went into a completely new room. It was large enough to fit many adult dragons. Colored green and lined with books, and ancient drawings of the guardians and other dragons. We sat down, and Terrador began.

"Yes, the city of Alanorain is found in another dimension. I've read a book in the past that predicted of other dimensions. It somehow knew this city's name. It also stated that these dimensions have dragons like us. Of course, these are just predictions. Still, I fear our new enemies want this dimension and the other, and they have millions of their forces here and there."

"So what do we do? Travel _there_? To another unknown dimension?" Alia spoke up."

"Meh, why not? New places to see and an adventure to save _two_ worlds. Who wouldn't want that? How do we get there?" I say.

"The Galaheim Army has a way to get there and back. We need to find their base on this world to get to the other dimension. However, we cannot journey now, as enemies are much stronger there than here. Besides, there are young dragons on the way" Terrador says, eyeing us.

"Maybe our kids may be a help in a decade or so, and we could bring them along…."

"WHAT!" Alia and Cynder scream.

"Are you insane? We do not want to bring our kids to that place!" Alia nearly blew fire.

I decided to remain quiet. Despite Alia refusing, I knew we should bring our kids to the dimension, because it's a guarantee they will be very powerful, and we'll need all the help we can get.

"Well, let's train for next few years, and then we will find a way to the new dimension" Spyro decided.

"Agreed. I wish you the best of luck, young dragons." Terrador said, leaving the room.

"I guess we should get started huh?" I say.

"Good, because our lives depend on it" Cynder says as she and Spyro leave me and Alia alone.

"Well, have you decided what to name our kid?" I ask my mate.

"I like names that start with A, but I won't know what to name it."

"Hmmmm" I think.

_**One month later.**_

We all gathered around as the egg started to shake. Nobody could contain their excitement. We were at my cave, and everyone was here.

"Finally!" Spyro says. "We've waited a month, now he will finally be here!"

"Yes, now quiet!" Cynder said.

The egg began to crack, and finally a dragon popped out. He was red, with a yellowish underbelly. He had tiny claws, teeth, and wings. Alia picked him up, while I nearly lost it.

"Hell yeah! It's a boy! And he looks exactly like his mother! This is amazing!"

"Asyree, calm down! We don't need to scare him!" Alia tells me.

I calmed down and looked at my son. He opened his eyes and Alia gave him to me, and I held him close. The little dragon grabbed my nose, and seemed to love me instantly. I promised myself that I'd never leave my son, and that I'd protect him as my parents did me.

"Wow" I say. "He already likes us. I'll be the best father I can be, even though I have the job of saving two entire dimensions." I joked.

Everyone laughed, confident I'd keep my promise.

"So, what's his name then?" Alio asked.

"We thought about it the day after the city was invaded. We decided if it was a boy, Alian, or Ali. For a girl, it would've been Liania" Alia says.

"Great, well we can only wait for our egg to hatch." Cynder said, holding her own egg close.

"Well, we'll see you later-WHAT THE-"

Spyro's cuss was interrupted by his own egg beginning to hatch.

"Well that was convenient." I say, watching Cynder put down the egg as it continued to hatch. After a minute or so, it opened and out popped a purple dragon.

"Called it" Spyro muttered.

The dragon, who was male, looked exactly like Spyro in every way, excluding the horns. The only difference was because of his mother being Cynder, he had a darker scale tone than Spyro. The first thing he did was laugh, at what I don't know. Spyro picked his son up, not hiding his pure joy.

"Hey there little guy" he says in a baby voice, holding the yawning hatchling up. "My name's Spyro and-"

He looks at us, and we were smirking right back at him.

"_You. Heard. Nothing_" Spyro threatened us.

"We won't tell" Cynder reassures him while looking at her son.

"I might" I tease, smirking evilly.

"Don't you do it" Spyro warned.

"Sooooooo, what are you gonna name him?" Alia interrupted our standoff.

"I was thinking Cyrus, or Cy" Cynder decided.

"Perfect" Spyro agreed, nuzzling his mate.

"Well, this was certainly fun" Cyril spoke up "but we Guardians must be heading off." The arrogant ice dragon concluding as the Guardians bid us farewell.

"I must be leaving too. I got a hot date with another fire dragon." Alio said. "Congratulations to all of you" he said leaving the cave.

Spyro and Cynder were staying the night with us, not wanting to leave just yet.

…..

I was watching the moonlight alone while everyone was asleep. I couldn't believe it. We saved our friends again, and now I have a son named Ali. I sighed contently and stared at the moon again. I wasn't alone.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Alia says to me.

I turn around and see her holding our son, who was snoring quietly.

"I'm just glad things are okay. I know that we delayed mass destruction for years to come, despite our enemies who are slowly building up a planet of an army. Spyro and Cynder now have Cy with them. You can't see anything wrong."

Alia sat next to me and rested on my arm, like she did when we'd met only months ago.

"I can't wait to start raising Ali" she said.

"Neither can I, but for now, let's just enjoy our first night as parents."

"Of course."

And that's what we did.

**Two new dragons, one amazing night. Read and Review PLZ.**


	10. Ali's Early Years Part 1

**Ali's Early Years Part 1**

**These next two chapters will focus on Ali's early years, his friendship with Cy, and he will attend the dragons' version of middle school, with new original characters. Enjoy.**

It was about noon, or that's what the sundials read. It was me and my son, Ali, standing out in the Warfang Central Park area. It was 3 years since Ali was born. A lot has happended, the main thing being Warfang was rebuilt. After the two attacks in less than 6 months, Warfang officials began work on making the city more protected and beautiful at the same time. I scoffed at the idea years ago, but now I see they weren't kidding.

All the buildings were reinforced at their bases with obsidian. They painted the element with colors similar to the buildings, so it would blend in. They placed more cannons onto the city walls, and used obsidian to reinforce them. Cheetahs and Dragons kept watch through the day and night, while moles created weapons in case of an ape attack.

Those attacks don't happen much anymore, since a secret army was being built up. I saw the army and the way they were being taught and I shivered. However, I know the time isn't right to attack, so I focused on my family for the past 3 years. Ali was three now, I was sixteen, and my mate, Alia, was 17.

I looked at my son, who was running around, chasing a small butterfly.

I smiled at his innocence. "Ali, can you come here please?"

"What are we doing today Dad? Visiting Cyrus and his family? Going to the library with my uncle?" He was anxious to hear my response.

"Calm down buddy, we aren't doing much today. Your mother asked me to teach you some things you'll need to know."

"What are they?" He asked with his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Elements, son, I am teaching you about elements" I answer him.

He has a confused look on his face.

"Elements? What are those?" he asked.

"Follow me, Ali and will show you. Remember, you must pay attention because today I want to find out about your element."

He hops on my back, and I proceed to fly him to an open grassland not far outside the city. Ali's never been here before and I knew he was looking at the wide space filled with flowers and trees. We soon land and he gets off of my back. I proceed to begin my long lesson.

"Okay Ali, let's begin. There are five elements we know of. There is Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, and Convexity." I begin to explain. He nods after absorbing the information so far, and I continue.

"Most dragons can only wield one element, like your mother who's element is fire. The Purple Dragons can hold all of them however, and rare dragons like me can hold two."

"Dad, don't you have another element then? I know you have power over electricity and storms" he states with curiosity.

"I haven't discovered my other element yet, son. I am still training with Spyro and trying to bring it out. So far, little progress in these past years" I tell him.

"Anyway, there is a hidden power within dragons like me and purple dragons,and-"

"What kind of dragon are you, Dad? What are you called?"

"I don't know, Ali" I say sternly. "Can I continue my lesson please?"

"Sorry Dad" my son apologized.

"Thank you. Dragons like us can unlock a hidden power at will, like this…"

I try to summon my hidden mana, but I can't do so.

"I would show you but I can't. This isn't normal." I say, giving up on transforming.

"Okay, son, I want you to try out your breath. Focus on bringing out that Mana" I tell my son.

He seems to focus really hard. He opened his maw, and to my surprise, a small amount of fire came out.

"You are still young but you _can _access your element. Good, I can train you in it now."

Ali marveled at his fire, which burned the grass near my paws.

"Wow, can you teach me more?" he asks me.

"I haven't taught you that, you already had that in you. Still, I can teach you much more."

Ali hopped around excited that he'd learn more about his fire element.

"However Ali, I can't teach you everything today. It's already about we head back home. I will teach you in Fire and Electricity; because I'm sure you're other breath is electric. Anyway let's begin to head back." I say as we begin to fly back into the city.

I decided to visit Spyro, because Ali had wanted to see Cyrus and play. We landed outside their cave, situated nearby the Dam. Ali runs in, and greets Spyro, who was relaxing next to a sleeping Cynder.

"Hi Mr. Spyro! Is Cyrus around here?" he asks the purple dragon ecstatically.

Spyro smiled. "He's right next to Cynder, didn't you see?"

Cy was sleeping close to his mother, who had her wing around him. Ali's smile faded to disappointment.

"Aww, he's not awake, he won't be able to play" he says and walks back to my side.

I looked at Spyro and nodded my hello. In these past 3 years, Spyro and Cynder have only grown a few inches, nowhere near as big as Terrador or any of the guardians.

As far as our strength goes, we've gotten stronger, but things haven't been so good lately in training. Spyro said that he's had difficulty transforming like I had, and when he actually does, he can't hold it for long.

We both knew how bad this can turn out, because we both had to be of the combat strength to face the enemies in the other dimension.

_Or try hopelessly and meet your end._

I hoped we unlocked more power within ourselves or everything and everyone will be doomed.

I sat next to Spyro.

"How you guys holding up?" I asked him.

"Fine, Cy has been good, spending most of the days outside or in here" he replies.

"How's Cynder?"

"She's okay, just enjoying her time with me and our son."

"It seems you guys are doing well…"

"Yeah, but what about you and Alia? She'd said something about sending Ali to school" Spyro asked sitting up.

He was right. Young dragons could start to attend school in 3 years, when Cy and Ali are 6. I wanted to see if the guardians could teach him until he's 12. Then he would go to Warfang School of the Ancestors, a school located on Warfang's northside, for ages 12 and up.

"Okay, but we're still talking about getting him taught by the Guardians. Maybe Cy could come too."

"That's not a bad idea."

…..

We stayed until the moon was high in the sky and we decided to leave. Ali was yawning when he climbed on my back. We were home in no time. Alia was on the floor, lying on her back and watching us upside down, clearly bored.

"Finally, you're back, I didn't want to sit here alone any longer" she said before hugging me.

"So, you guys saw Spyro?"She guessed correctly.

"Yes, but Cy was asleep so I just talked to Spyro while Ali played outside" I say, looking at my snoring son."

"Oh, well I saw you carrying him on your back. When are you going to teach him how to fly?"

"Soon, but at least I taught him about my kind and Spyro's today. He even blew fire for the first time! It was small, but still a fire nonetheless."

"That's great! So tomorrow you will continue in training and teaching him?" Alia asked me.

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Well goodnight Asyree" she says as she settles next to Ali.

I do the same.

"Good night Alia."


	11. Ali's Early Years Part 2

**Ali's Early Years Part 2**

**Training**

We were already at that spot again, which I named the training field. Ali was trying hard not to sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't complain.

"Dad! Why so early? It's not even sunrise yet" he whined.

"Ali, we need to train your element for use in the future. As soon as we are done here, you could collapse at the cave. We should be done by noon" I say.

Before I began my lesson, I heard rustling about 20 feet behind us. Then a growl.

"_Dragons_… you'll face your demise soon enough" an ape growled behind us.

Ali got behind me while I glared at the abomination. "Leave, now or have a horn in your neck."

The ape growled again. "I wish our master could enslave your worthless world now. Luckily for you, he waits another decade. Enjoy your freedom, _dragons,_ for it won't last much longer."

He soon shuffles off in the darkness.

"Dad, who was that?" Ali said, not peeking from behind me.

"We're going home, Ali. We will start today's lesson at the temple" I announce to him.

"Okay"

…..

I talked to Spyro and the Guardians about the warning from the ape. Terrador decided we should infiltrate the enemy base in a year. I didn't like the wait.

"Why not _now_?! We can't wait or they will plan an attack on this us" I protested.

Volteer began. "Asyree, we can't attack them head on now. That's what they want. We don't know what they are capable of, but we do know this: their army is large, but untrained. To train all of them will take years. Millions of slobbering, idiotic, horrible, dim-witted, strange-"

"You're starting to do it again. You know the huge vocabulary and super-fast talking…." Spyro told the electric guardian.

"His point was" Cyril stepped in "that it will be unwise to attack an army of that size."

"I see, but still, what if they attack us now?" I say, exposing the worry in my voice.

"Again, it is unwise. This is strategy, Asyree. We train and wait. They train and wait." Terrador finished.

"We should at least find a way to the base, and see if we can figure out any of their plans or progress" I suggested.

"Good idea, but for now Asyree, would you like to use the training room for your son?"Volteer offered.

"Sure, but Spyro, should Cy train as well? It could improve the both of them."

"Why not? Let's give it a go!"

….

Spyro and I stood in the circled training room, while our sons were side by side, focused.

"Okay, since you two are very young, we will use the weakest dummies possible. Do not be afraid of them, as they cannot hurt you" Spyro advices.

"Got it" our sons said in unison.

"Now, BEGIN!"

Immediately 4 scrawny ape dummies popped up. They circled the young dragons closely. The two were frightened.

"What do we do? I don't know my element!" Cy said in fear.

"Use melee attacks like clawing, biting and tail whips. I've taught you some of these attacks" Spyro told Cy. After the advice, Cy got low to the floor, raised his wings, and hissed, ready to attack.

One of the dummies sprinted toward Ali and jumped. I hoped Ali wouldn't run from it. However, that didn't end up being the case.

Ali countered and knocked the dummy into the air. He jumped up and rammed his small horns into the dummy. It flew back into the wall, but got up immediately. Ali blew fire at the dummy this time, incinerating it. Another dummy sprouted out of the ground, and began to evade the dragon team.

Now it was Cy's turn as two dummies advanced toward him, obviously learning from their buddy's mistake. Cy tries his out for a breath attack, and nothing happened. The dummies were closing in now. He panics and tries his breath one last time.

And wind was blown to our shock.

The dummies were knocked back into the wall, and I guessed they seemed to be dazed and surprised.

"Cy can blow wind? He can use one of _my_ powers?" Cynder screamed from next to me, scaring me. How she get here so quick?

I looked around to see that Alia was here too, cheering on the dragon duo.

"Great" I say "Now both have an element they can use to beat the dummies. Ten more to go, boys!" I yelled.

The dummies, five in all, decided to go for it and attacked all at once.

Cy summoned miniature tornadoes at his side, which seemed to carry the dummies up, floating on the wind and trying desperately to escape. Ali then blew fire at the tornadoes bases and the flames carried up the funnels and burned up every one of the dummies.

It was a thing of beauty. Pure Teamwork.

They weren't done yet though, as five more ape dummies spawned. The apes growled and snarled, but Ali and Cy only got ready for another fight.

The two separated to fight the apes individually.

Ali blew fire at the apes' legs, and proceeded to claw one across the face, blinding it. The other apes attempted to run, despite them obviously in pain.

Ali cut between them, and jumped into the air, and horned one of them in two, killing it. He then turned only to have the other ape jump on him, making him fall to the floor. He struggled up with the ape trying to cover up his eyes.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as he caught flames himself, burning the ape and forcing it off.

"Cy, take this one out!" he yelled as he rammed the dummy into Cy's direction. Cy whipped around after blowing the dummies he occupied back, and horned the flaming dummy into the air, exploding it.

"Ali, deal with these guys!" he yelled as he directed his winds toward Ali.

Ali, in seconds, jumped up, blazed the dummies, then head butted both of them into either side of us, both of them exploding before they hit us.

"Amazing…" Terrador said, maw wide open.

"Nice you two! That teamwork! That execution of the attack! We never knew you could use that combination! Well done!" I yell, talking formally, which was unlike me.

"Can we go play now? I'm bored…" Cy said.

"Me too…." Ali agreed.

"Go ahead you two. You've earned it!" Spyro declared.

Ali and Cy left the temple, bragging about their powers.

"I think we've all come to a decision…" I say.

"Yep" Alia agreed.

"Definitely" Spyro and Cynder agreed.

"We have to take them to the other dimension!" We all said in unison.


	12. Ali's Early Years Part 3

**Ali's Early Years Part 3**

**Hey, guys I want to thank all those who read my story. Its total views have passed 1000. Thanks again for those who read!**

I woke up, the next day, next to my sleeping mate and son. I smiled, and decided to let Ali sleep today. He'd defeated those dummies like they were nothing. Sure, the dummies were weak but at 3 years old fighting and like that? Unbelievably awesome.

I got up and stepped outside the cave. The sun was moments from rising. I glanced at the city about half a mile away from us, lit from hundreds of torches.

_In a decade _I thought, remembering the ape's words. _Enjoy your freedom dragons, for it won't last long_.

I pushed the thoughts from my head and went back into my cave. I settled next to Alia and rested my head. I remembered an event that had happened only a year ago.

-_**Flashback-**_

Spyro and I were transformed as usual. We were fighting against metal dummies, trying to strengthen ourselves for our next battle. I kept thinking about Spyro back when he'd nearly died at the hands of Riapsed. Spyro had told me what he'd thought about Riapsed's powers, and he knew it wasn't of this world. He also said that Riapsed's name backwards was Despair.

Was that what the monster always caused back in his home dimension? Or was he the opposite? Still, that Mana draining breath can become deadly, and that beam he'd charged as an attempt to kill Spyro seemed not of this world too.

My thinking was stopped when I was hit by a metal dummy, but experienced no pain. I clawed the dummy in half, and decided to ask Spyro something.

"Can't we get stronger than this? Are there other states we can achieve?"

Spyro shook his head. "Other than the dark form, none that I know of."

"We have a way soon…why not the dark form then?"

Spyro turned to me, with a look that said _Are you crazy?_ "The dark form is unstable, Asyree. It clouds the mind, and fills it with evil and hate, much like Malefor. It threatens everyone, and besides, it's weaker than how we are now."

"I accessed this form with rage and anger. I felt this form and let the power flow.

Isn't the dark form accessed differently?"

Then I got to thinking, and had an idea.

"What if we tried to turn dark while in the Electric Light form?" I suggested.

"I don't know about that" Spyro answered.

"It is light and dark, so maybe we won't be corrupted as much right?!"

"We can give it a try…but… stop me if anything goes wrong…" Spyro said uneasily.

Spyro closed his eyes and soon he tensed. His scales suddenly darkened to a jet black color. His eyes were pure white, and dark bio electricity surged around him. He rose into the air and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but he'd growled at me.

"Spyr-" He interrupted me with an sharp attack with his horns. I flew back dazed, and I was bleeding from my chest. I knew I couldn't fight him, so I had to reason with him.

"Spy, calm down, this isn't who you are…"

With a disorted voice he spoke. "You are weak, and nothing to me. I will end you!"

With shock, I realized the darkness was overtaking him. I de-transformed, and stood up with difficulty.

"Spyro, listen to me. You have a mate and a son. You can't just lose it like this. I cannot stop you, this is your choice" I warned.

The darkness around Spyro began to fade, and it disappeared. Spyro walked over to me, anger in his eyes. "Do not, _ever_, make me use that darkness again. I don't want to kill everyone I ever cared about, much less start with my friend."

I nodded, a little guilty.

"Sorry Spyro, I just thought-"

"You were thinking of something incredibly dangerous, Asyree. Just let's forget about this ever happening."

Spyro walked out of the training room.

_Still, what if we found a way to control it_? I thought before I exited myself.

_**-End Flashback-**_

_Maybe there's another way?_ I thought. 

I fell back to sleep.

_**Later that day….**_

Cy and Ali were back in the arena again, with all of us there, including Sparx and Alio. They were about to fight stone dummies, but we were trying something new.

"Okay, a fury is when all of your elemental mana is exploded violently, used to kill from small groups to entire armies. Demonstrated by me, of course" Cyril claimed arrogantly.

"It takes time to summon though, so I ask that you to fight many apes until your mana is built up enough to the point of where you can release it in a fury. Now, BEGIN" Cyril said as ten stone dummies appeared.

My son got to action, burning any nearby apes and slashing others. Cy fought with the same ferocity, instead using wind.

It was a little while before Cyril saw blood red fire flaming on Ali and wind currents circling Cyrus.

"You are ready, now Ali, step aside. Let Cy go first."

Ali reluctantly left the circle, and stood next to me.

Cyrus got low to the floor, letting all the apes crowd him. He soon began to raise in the air, wind circling picking up the apes and tossing them around. One had flown straight toward us.

"GET DOWN!" I yell as we all ducked our heads.

Cy began to spin quickly and a large tornado began to tear up the training area. It picks up debris and unconscious dummies as it gained strength. In seconds, the twister exploded, sending all debris flying violently into the walls, cracking them.

We saw the threat and we evacuated, but as soon as we were outside,it was all over.

We stepped inside the room again, and couldn't believe what we saw.

The entire training room floor was rolled up like a blanket, revealing the dirt and grass at the bottom. The roof above was damaged heavily, with the glass dome broken apart, and the supports nearly torn off.

Cyrus stood in the middle of it all, smiling wide.

"Well done, Cyrus" Terrador said, somehow unfazed by the damage.

"This is a mess though, should we have it repaired?" Volteer said.

"Soon, Volteer, but for now let's see what Ali can do" Terrador concluded.

We walked back outside again, and flew to grassland not far out. I carried Ali of course, while Spyro had Cyrus.

I had this strange pride feeling though. My son was three, and he may already be powerful enough to use fury attacks.

I smiled as we gave Ali space to use his fury.

"This is going to be good" I whisper.

Ali got into a battle stance and as expected he began to float up into the air, fire surging around him. The area where he'd stood was burned to a crisp, but that wasn't the craziest part.

The Earth around him tore open, revealing magma, which bubbled and flamed.

We all flew to higher ground trying to escape the fires and the subsequent tremor, but we heard screams from the city and realized they felt the tremor as well.

"Ali, stop it! You could destroy us!" I yelled.

"Let him do it, Asyree. Once a fury begins, nothing can be done to stop it" Cynder advised.

The area around Ali was now being fire bombed, creating super-heated craters with each explosion. The magma began to rise and flow out onto the remains of the grass. The fury then ended with a huge wave of fire being blasted.

It was all over then. The magma receded into the Earth again, and I flew above the broken ground to see the lava disappear, leaving a small raving where the lava first appeared. Ali was back on the ground, amazed at the damage he'd done.

"So" he says "are we done with training?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Education for the Dragons**_

_**Ali's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I'm going to Warfang School of the Ancestors. I turned thirteen only a month ago. Yet this decade went by so fast.

I remember when I was three, on that day when my dad learned more of the in that same day, I got to test out my new fire element. Now ten years later, I know I might be related to the purple dragons. I was about five years old, and I'd discovered 2 more elements I can use.

_**-Flashback-**_

I was being trained in fire element the best way we could… by my _mother_. My father could only use Electricity and Ice element, and he'd discovered Ice in a spectacular way. But that's another story for later.

"Ali, remember what I taught you, okay?" She stepped back, "You've grown so much in these past few years."

"Thanks, mom. Now can I show you how much I've improved?" I'd said.

"Sure, but be careful. Cy alone nearly destroyed the temple."

"I know, I was there."

5 metal dummies appeared, growling and slobbering. They circled me, obviously confident that they'd beat me.

But that wasn't the case.

They ran at me, and I jumped at the last second, letting them bump heads. They shouted cusses at me while I blew flames at the dummies. They weren't burned badly, so I decided to take them out with melee attacks.

A foul mouthed dummy was the first to go. I rammed straight through him. I turned around in time to receive a punch from a metal ape.

I was knocked back, my chest hearting. I charged the ape and sank my teeth into its neck. It howled in pain, but I wasn't done yet. I blew fire, incinerating the dummy.

_Glad that wasn't a real ape _I thought.

The rest of the apes came to attack me. I swiped one with my tail blade, leaving a mark on its face shaped like a lightning bolt.

I knocked him far into the air, higher than the training room, which now had an open roof. He wasn't coming down for a minute I'd guessed.

I evaded the other apes and got behind them, so fast they hadn't noticed. I blew fire at their feet to keep them distracted, while the 3rd ape was arriving just then.

"One…Two…THREE!" I yelled.

I jumped up and knocked the metal ape into his pals, and without a second thought, I lit myself on fire and blasted through all of them.

"Toasty" A voice said nearby.

I turned and saw my father Asyree, standing beside my mother.

"Nice job, bud, and you didn't destroy anything" my dad complimented.

_Not too much _I thought.

"Hey Dad, can I take out one last dummy?" I asked him.

"Umm, okay, I guess"

One last metal ape appeared. He charged at me, ready to kill. Then I did something I never thought I'd do.

I blew _Ice_.

The ape froze, with a terrified expression on its face.

I looked at my parents, who were just as surprised as I was.

"Are you part Purple Dragon?" My dad joked.

I turned to the dummycicle and felt another new breath come on. I knew this was another breath immediately.

The ice surrounding the ape was encased in earth, so fast we all jumped. I didn't even use a breath attack. Still, a green aura surrounded me.

The earth prison suddenly closed on the poor dummy, killing it quickly.

When it was all done I collapsed. My parents ran over to me, worried.

"I'm alright, but that one Earth attack drained me completely" I managed to say.

"Let's get you home, you've made us proud, almost as proud as Cyril is arrogant" my mother said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cyril said.

"Let's go home, please" I say.

We'd left once I managed to stay on my feet.

_**-Flashback End-**_

That was 8 years ago. Time flies by doesn't it?

I was about to fly out until my dad stopped me. Now, he was about half the size of the guardians, and so were all the others.

"Hey, buddy, don't sweat school. Maybe you'll meet a dragoness who-"

"Yeah, I got it dad, thanks" I said.

He smiled. "See you later."

"Bye Dad."

He turns and heads back to the cave, muttering something about spending some alone time with my mother.

"Stop being nasty" I whispered to myself, as I flew to the city.

…..

I met with Cyrus outside the school. He was a little taller than me, despite him being hatched on the same day.

"The school's huge…" he says.

I looked at the large school. It was painted red with streaks of green, with the walls made of marble. It had open windows (of course not with glass) and large pillars supporting the building. I saw hundreds of dragons entering the main doors, some as big as me, and some only an inch or two shorter than my dad.

"How are we going to survive this?" I say.

"Let's just get inside, and start the school year without trouble."

"And let's stick together…"

…

So much can happen in 3 minutes. I got separated from Cy once we found out our classes. _So much for sticking together_.

I walked down a hallway to my first class. The class wasn't to start until 15 minutes, so I thought I could hang out in the hallway. I sat down and saw a group of 4 dragonesses. One of them invited me over.

I was nervous, but tried not to show it.

Once I was close enough, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh... Ali…"was the answer I gave.

She laughed. "You're kind of cute…"

I did a double take.

"Hey, girls, this is Ali" she continued.

Now the beautiful, smiling dragonesses were staring at _me._

_So is this a good thing? _I thought.

"Hello? Ali?"

I looked at the lead dragoness. "Uh, you know my name. What's all of your names?"

A yellow dragoness said "I'm Halia."

A green dragoness said "Terra"

The lead dragoness said "Tina"

The last dragonesses was about to answer but she was interrupted.

"HEY, YOU!" a voice said.

I turned in that direction and saw a group of dragons all older than me walking towards us. They were obviously the jocks/bullies of this school.

_Of course, there's always someone_ I thought.

Tina seemed worried. "You should get out of here, before-"

"_Hey girls_, what are you doing with this little whelp?" The lead bully said, glaring at me.

"Hello, _Crewe_" Tina said, glaring at the dragon.

"We'll catch up later babe," Crewe looked at me "after I tell this _thing_ our school rules."

"Oh so you're the principle of this place? I thought you'd have better breath" I retorted, earning a laugh from Tina and company. I earned a glare from Crewe and his goons though.

"Look, _pal_, don't talk to those dragonesses agai-"

"Damn you're predictable…"I say.

"_What_?"

"Let me guess, you want me to never see those beautiful ladies again, or I'm dead. Wow, you're so _original_, not like I haven't read about this crap in books or anything."

Crewe growled at me. "You know, runt, I've been itching to get in a fight today."

"You itch because you've never heard of bathing" I say.

Our conversation ended as he tried to hit me. I disappeared to a ledge about ten feet above him, leaving him confused.

"Where'd you go!?" he yelled as both of the groups searched for me.

"Up here…" I said.

They looked at me, all surprised.

"How'd you get there so quick!?"

"It doesn't matter now, class starts…" I looked at the sundial, "now. See you later girls, and you things over there."

"We will get you if you bother these girls again, runt" Crewe threatened, as he left.

Tina and her friends waved at me. "Bye, Ali."

"See you, Tina" I said.

I flew down and then walked over to my class outside.

_This won't be so bad after all _Ithought.


	14. School is School

_**School is School**_

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge time skip last chapter, but luckily there will be flashbacks to fill in gaps. Thanks.**

My first class was History. I was really bored with it. Mostly because Terrador, the oldest Guardian after Ignitus, told me everything there was to know of this age.

Because he'd lived through most of it.

Our teacher, Morsel, told us about the beginning of us dragons. How the purple dragons were the most powerful of us.

Like I said, I knew all of what he was explaining. In fact, I see the purple dragon on a daily basis.

"…..and the guardians are the ones who protect us, "Morsel said, walking around our class, which was situated outside. "Now, I will ask you a few questions."

Some kids groaned, while others snored silently.

"What is your name, young one?" He asked a small blue dragon.

"Mik" he said.

"Well, Mik, how many Ancestors do we have?"

Mik seemed confused, frowning at the teacher.

"I'll give you a hint. There isn't an exact number" Morsel told him.

"Umm, there were… these dragons… and they-"

I sighed loudly. "…they all lived in harmony. Until Malefore, the purple dragon before Spyro, turned to darkness and became evil. He was imprisoned in Convexity, until Cynder, who was controlled by him, released him."

The class looked at me with awe and surprised. Some whispered to each other, calling me a nerd, while others seemed to envy me.

"That was supposed to be my lesson for the next two weeks…." Morsel said.

_Do I know everything this teacher's teaching me? I hope I can be exempt from this class _I thought.

Morsel walked in front of us again. "So, does anyone else have anything they know about our history before I continue?"

No one said anything, not a word. The dragons sleeping in the back snored louder.

"WAKE UP!" Morsel yelled, starting the dragons awake. "Stay after class, you four!"

The dragons, all ice dragons, moaned as they rubbed their eyes. They straightened up, and looked at the teacher.

"Good… now let's continue…"

I sighed again, this time more quietly.

_Tina, eh? She seems nice _I thought. _I expected her to be horrible, especially for a dragoness so… beautiful. She's colored blue, my favorite color, and she's not fat but not too skinny. Her wings gleamed in the sunlight, just like her body. She's incredible, she's just perfect, _I thought.

I wished I had classes with her. Sadly she and her friends were a grade above me.

I scoffed. _At least Crewe and goons were above me too._

I looked at a nearby sundial. It was only about nine. I sighed one last time.

_Still about 25 minutes left in today's class. Yay me_ I thought.

_**Cyrus's POV**_

People whispered when I passed by. Some pointed at me with looks of awe. Bullies even steered away from me at first sight.

I was now in Science, learning things I already knew. A bone white dragon tapped me with one of her claws.

"Are you Spyro, the legendary purple dragon? Or his son?" she asked.

I turned to her. She was about my size, with white wind membranes, and a yellow underbelly. She looked at me with purple eyes.

"I'm his son, Cyrus."

"Oh" she says, and returned to the lesson.

Luckily class let out about ten minutes afterward. I headed over to my next class, Physical Training. Ali told me he'd have this class when I did, right before we were separated.

I walked into the large doors into the PT room. I gasped.

The room was circular like the training room at the temple. T

he room itself was big enough to fit 50 full grown dragons, or 250 of us. It was painted a faint yellow, and there were embeds of dragons in the ground and walls. Everyone from my grade and the next was here too.

I looked for Ali, and found him sitting with 100 other dragons. I walked over to him.

"Finally, dude, I was just sitting here, like a lonely idiot" he said. "How was your first class?"

"Crappy. I'm positive that we know all they want to teach. I hope we can skip this grade and move to the next."

"Yeah, but for now, let's show them what we're made of here."

"I think they know about me. That I can use all four elements. I think they'll want to see me first."

"Yep" Ali said.

Our teacher, Derer, stood in the middle of us dragons. He looked at both groups. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"I've heard about you… the son of Spyro? Do you want to give the class a demonstration to start off class?"

I nodded and got on my paws again. I walked into the center, scanning my surroundings again. I waited for our Derer.

"Begin, purple dragon."

Four stone dummies appeared. They all sprinted toward me.

_Too easy _I thought.

I froze one of them, and broke the ice with a horn attack.

One came from behind me, about to slash with sharp claws. I heard everyone gasp, as if I was going to die.

I hit him hard with my tail blade, and then I burned it alive.

The last three dummies were desperate now. They all charged at me. I jumped up and swiped again with my tail blade, leaving the apes in pain. I then blew them into snowballs, and as a finishing move, I jumped at them, and blew an electric explosion, shocking them to death. It lit up the entire room, and there were many oohs and aahs.

"As expected, good job. You may take your seat."

I sat back down next to Ali. He rose a wing up in the air. "Can I spar with something? One of the dummies?"

Derer thought for a minute. "Yes, but hurry it along. Who would like to spar with… what is your name young dragon?"

"Ali"

"Anyone want to spar with Ali?"

A few dragons raised their wings, including a large icy blue dragon. He growled and everyone dropped their wings.

"Umm, Crewe, you may spar with him."

Crewe nodded appreciatively at Derer, then glared at Ali. They both walked to the center. Crewe got into a fighting position while Ali just stood there.

"Umm, Ali, are you ready? You don't seem ready to fight…" Derer said.

"What? I'm fighting a _dummy_, I'll be okay."

Many dragons laughed at the joke, including me.

Crewe growled again, silencing everyone.

Intense glares and growls went between Ali and Crewe.

Derer finally said, "Begin," and Crewe ran at Ali, teeth bared and growling.

_This will be interesting _I thought.

_**Ali's POV**_

Crewe came at me, and tried to hit me with his horns. I dodged him effortlessly, and was to the right of him. He tried again, this time ready to hit me with his tail. He swung fast, but I caught his tail. Holding it back with a claw.

"RUNT. YOU ARE WEAK! I COULD TEAR YOU APART RIGHT NOW" Crewe roared.

"U mad Bro?" I said.

"TRY ME, FIGHT BACK!"

"If you _insist…" _I say.

I grabbed his tail and spun him around for a minute, with him trying in vain to get out. I released him, letting him crash into the wall.

Crewe didn't move from the hold he'd made in the wall. Derer looked at him. "Crewe, you lose the spar if you do not move."

Crewe groaned, so at least he was conscious somewhat.

"Three, two, one, well, Ali has won. He's defeated Crewe with only a single attack! I am impressed young dragon" Derer said.

"Thank you sir" I say.

"Now, let's get into today's lesson."

I sat next to Cyrus, who seemed unimpressed. I wasn't surprised, having trained with him most of my life.

"An old move of yours huh? You didn't seem to throw him too hard."

"I threw him harder than I did those apes right?"

"You are something else, Ali, and so am I" Cyrus summed up.


	15. I Regret Nothing

_**I Regret Nothing**_

Just as we'd guessed, we knew everything the teacher's would try to teach us. My classes after PT were Science, Health, English, and Reading, in that order. I couldn't have been happier when I'd gotten out. However, Cy told me that he'd seen these things called dorms and rooms for dragons to stay. He'd said we should check it out.

When we got there, we'd seen that why the school was so big was because of the dorms. We were in just section one of 5, and still there were at least 150 dorm rooms. Dragons had keys to enter their dorms, with rooms about half the size of my cave. I really wanted a dorm now, and I wondered if Tina had a dorm as well.

"Wow, this is nice, Cy," I said, "are you planning to-"

"Yes, I am. Have you seen the dragonesses at this school? There's this one named Tina and-"

"Tina?"

"Yeah, she'd said see her at the Central, and she'd said I looked handsome! Are you happy for me" Cy said, looking at me with a big smile.

I was a little hurt. Tina said she'd thought I was cute. She told Cy he was handsome, blowing me out of the water. Oh well, I'd rather lose a girl I kind of liked than lose a friend I'd had my whole life.

"I am, and if you two end up in a relationship, I'll support it."

"Thanks, well I'm heading out.. I'll see you later man…"

"Don't try to get lucky….." I said.

"Shuddup, Ali…" Cy said with a laugh.

He turned a corner to our right and disappeared.

I turned around and started walking toward the exit.

_I guess I should find someone else. Cy's got Tina for now _I thought.

I came to a dead end. I looked for an exit but couldn't find one.

"Maybe I turned wrong and went somewhere else…?" I thought.

Then I heard claws on the floor and someone talking. I growled to myself when I heard the voice.

"….that runt humiliated me. If I see him one more time, he's _dead," _Crewe growled.

"We should humiliate him the way he did you. Beat him up in front of everyone, and make him suffer. No mercy for the brat!" Goon 1 said.

"We won't stop there. I could use my elemental shackles, sneak them on him, and hang him upside down outside the Central. Leave him for hours in the sun," Goon 2 said, proving it by making a noise that sounded like chains.

_How did he even get those?_ I thought.

The clique laughed at their evil plot as if it were going to work. Their steps drew closer to me. I didn't know where they were coming from, so I flew to a ledge as quick as I could.

The clique stopped talking and laughing. I slowed my breathing, trying to stay quiet. I wasn't scared Crewe, but I didn't know how many dragons were with him. I couldn't take them all on if they could shackle me in chains that completely stopped my elements.

They started walking again, talking more quietly. I thought I was off the hook, and I moved just an inch.

A rock that was never there before fell off, and it wasn't small.

It landed with a loud thud, and echoed through the entire building.

Crewe's clique stopped again. They turned and immediately found me where I was.

"THERE! ON THAT LEDGE!" Goon 1 snitched.

They started to fly to my hiding spot. I had to think fast.

_Please let there be an unlocked dorm. Let Tina and Cy be around here and let me in… _I thought.

No luck anyway. Crewe and Goons had me surrounded. There were about 10 of them in all. I saw the shackles they'd bragged about. They were thick red bars with red chains on them.

"We have plans for you, _Ali. _You're going to regret everything!" Crewe declared.

I needed to get out of here fast. But there was nothing I could do.

_I have no choice _I thought.

I imagined an explosion around me as the clique closed in on me. The area around us heated up quickly, and the dragons around me got back a little.

"What's he doing?" Crewe asked.

NOW I thought.

I released the energy in a loud, red blast. I saw Crewe fly back and hit the wall as I flew through to the opposite direction. I didn't know where I was going. I hit a wall hard. I was surprised to have not broken it. I landed on the floor, hard. I groaned in pain, wishing I'd done something else. The door of the dorm nearby opened, and a dragon came out. My vision was blurry, and getting blurrier, so I couldn't see if it was male or female.

"Are you alright?!" the dragon said.

I realized it was a _dragoness._

_What luck_ I thought.

I groaned, getting drowsy.

"I can help you," she says, "please don't be too hurt."

I blacked out as she dragged me into the dorm.

_**Cyrus's POV**_

I'd arrived at the square at about four. I saw Tina sitting near the fountain. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, Tina" I answered.

"Hey" she said.

"So why'd you want to see me here?"

"Well, I wanted to just hang out with a purple dragon. It gets so boring at my dorm" she said, coming close to me.

"Cool, well what do you guys do? Are there events at the school?"

"I hang out with my friends after school. We visit the plaza to shop, or hang out at the dorms. What about you? What do you like to do?"

"I hang out with Ali most of the time. We visit the arena to watch battles, go to the library, or train at the temple."

Tina nodded. "Ali is cute, I really told him that. I like him as a friend though, but you…

"You like me as a friend too?"

She avoided the question. "Come on, Cyrus, let's take flight."

She spread her wings, and launched into the air. Still wishing she'd answered my question, I'd followed her.

….

_**Ali's POV**_

I woke up with a start. I immediately cried out in pain, and looked at myself. I was bandaged on my chest, head, and legs. I really regretted using that attack now.

Then the dragoness that bandaged me came into the dorm.

_I regret nothing_ I thought.

Her scales were light steel blue, a blue lighter than that of Tina's scales. She had 4 horns curved back, sharp and well cared for. Her wing membranes were slightly gray, and her eyes… an amazing light green. She looked even better than Tina. She pushed my back gently.

"Rest, you're still hurt" she said.

"Ow" I said.

"Drink this, you'll feel better," she said.

She handed me a glass with a red liquid in it. I didn't want to drink it at first, but she did all this for me so far right? She won't try to kill me now right?

I drunk the glass, and it was warm and sweet. It tasted like raspberries. When I finished I handed her the glass and she put it away. She came back to my side.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded, and then stared at me again. "You're Welcome, Ali. I'm glad you're okay.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

She raised her head. "You remember PT?"

"Oh yeah" I said.

"You obviously are a very strong dragon, stronger than most fire elementals."

"I'm… different" I say, shifting myself.

"How so?"

"I can't say. Look, did anyone come by here looking for me?"

"No, you're safe" she reassured me.

"Okay, well, I think I'll be leaving now" I said, attempting to get up.

"You shouldn't you know, you hit the wall pretty hard. You should… stay."

Proving her point, I fell again. She helped me up.

"I need to let my parents know I'm staying here then, but only for tonight. Can you tell the dorm's officials or whatever to tell the guardians what I said, and why I'm here?"

"I already did. You're parents even stopped by and checked on you. I expected them to take you away from me but they saw how I'd cared for you, so they left you here. Your new dorm is right next to mine.

"How long did it take for all this to happen?"

"'Bout an hour" she replied.

"Well, this is… awkward" I said.

"Well, do you want to stay here? It's not even sunset yet.

"That's not a bad idea, "I said.

She smiled a beautiful smile. I resisted the urge to stare blankly

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

She did meet my parents, and did all this stuff. Why not?

So I told her my whole story. How I can use most of the elements, how me and my dad are special like the purple dragons. She listened all the way through. I finally finished my life's story.

"That's why you're so special. Why you can beat any dragon at this school, except Cyrus of course."

"Yeah, I don't know about him," I say, "well I think I want to sleep. Tomorrow we've got school."

"No we don't" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're injured, so they had me "watch" you. That means you're here until you are a little better."

I smiled.

"They made you my temporary mother didn't they?" I teased.

"Shut up…." She says playfully.

"Whatever… by the way I never got your name" I say.

"Shia"

"Shia eh? I… like that name…" I say before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	16. It's Time

_**It's time**_

**Sorry for the wait, guys.**

I woke up to the sun shining in the window, and the sound of dragons outside, chattering about the incident yesterday.

I laughed, "So I guess Crewe hates me more than ever now…."

Shia shuffled around in her own blanket on her bed. I lay back down, smiling at the fact I didn't need to go to school. I randomly remembered big events from my past.

I remembered when my dad had discovered his ice breath 4 years ago.

_**Sunset in the forest, 4 years ago.**_

I was with my mother and father walking through the forest. My mother and father looked at the beautiful talk oak trees, with the birds chattering and the wind blowing gently.

My parents talked among each other while I flew up to branches and jumped between them.

I missed one and fell to the ground. I recovered quickly and flew back to the trees.

The moment I landed on a large branch, a figure knocked me down, hard.

My father stopped my fall. "Who did that? Stop hiding yourself coward!"

A particularly large ape appeared, along with smaller apes. They were all dressed in armor, swords ready and pointed toward us.

"Our master advised us to leave you alone…. He will reward us for killing you _now,_" the large ape said.

My parents got ready to fight. "Ali, run back to the city. We can handle this…." My mother said.

I defiantly stood my ground, "I'm not leaving you guys! We can all beat them."

My father looked at me, "Ali we don't want you to get hurt. Go now…"

The apes growled, "You all die HERE AND NOW!" their leader declared.

The apes began their attack, jumping from the trees. My mother cooks one of the apes in midair, while my father shocked one to death in seconds.

One sprinted toward me with a four foot sword. I burned the ground in front of him, causing him to scorch his feet. He yelled out in pain and fell.

He couldn't walk now, his feet black and scorched, and he was now on his knees, cursing and growling at me.

I glanced at my parents, who were struggling with the sword wielding apes. They cook kill the apes easily with a single blast, but there were so many of them, they had to be careful. There was also the fact that they didn't want to accidently hit me or each other, making things even harder.

Suddenly my mother fell to the ground, surrounded by apes. My father tried to run to her, but more apes blocked his way.

They held up some weird shields, and they somehow deflected my dad's attacks. My mother tried to stand up, but one of the apes held up a sword to her neck.

My father was desperate now, and he decided to teleport to my mother's side. Once he was there, all the apes began to surround them.

My father quickly glanced at me with fear in his eyes, worried for me and my mother. He then looked back and the apes, who held up their shields and swords, ready to kill.

It grew very cold around us, and the apes shuffled uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" The lead ape said.

My father rose in the air, and the cold became literally freezing. It froze all the apes, who sat there in their chilly prisons, with surprised expressions on their faces.

Me and I mother, somehow unaffected by the attack, stood up and looked at my father with surprised expressions.

"Ice," my mother said, "your second and last ability is ice…"

"I know," my father said, "cool right?"

_**Flashback End**_

Shia woke up just as I stopped thinking.

"Good morning, Ali," she says, "glad we don't have to go to school?"

"You bet. I have no regrets, despite flying into a brick wall."

She laughed as she stood up and stretched. She then hopped onto my bed, and lid down beside me. I felt kind of tired to and I relaxed next to her.

_This is nice_ I thought.

_**Asyree's POV**_

We were told to come to the temple. The news was urgent.

Once we were there, Spyro gave us the news.

"It's time, Asyree. The army is leaving to attack the other dimension first. We hear they plan to attack in a weeks' time."

"What's the plan then? We waited thirteen years, Spyro. Now the army is fully trained, and expecting our attack. What are we going to do?" I say.

"We use stealth, and avoid the army. When we know the city they attack first, we evacuate that city, lessening the possible death toll. Then we try to blow up the army, no holding back. With that strategy, their "master" can't send the backup he doesn't have."

I nodded, nervous on the situation. We prepared for years. Are we ready for this? We can't even transform anymore. I feared for my friends and family.

"Okay, one last week to prepare for the final _final_ battle." I summed up.

"Let's get read-" Spyro began, but I didn't hear him because I'd fainted.

I already knew who wanted to speak with me.

Ignitus was reading a huge book when I walked up to him.

"Ah, young dragon, it is good to see you again."

Ignitus put his book down, and faced me.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

Ignitus cleared his throat. "You should watch out in this new dimension. Even I have no knowledge of it, but I have heard of the overlord who leads this army. His name is Epoh, strange enough. This dragon and that Riapsed character were actually good dragons, who'd came here to this dimension before, thousands of years ago. However, when they'd gone home, something changed them into monsters. That is all I know of now, but the rest may be discovered in the other world."

Footsteps came from behind us, and I turned to see Spyro coming in. He nodded when he saw us.

"So let me get this straight, something changed them both into power hungry monsters" Spyro summed up.

"Yes, and I fear they may be controlled by an even more powerful being. It will take all of your powers to defeat him."

"Bring it on," I yelled,"it's time to prove he can't win. No matter what he throws at us."

"Well then, it seems your time here is done," Ignitus said, "good luck to you and your sons," he said as he sent us back to the temple.

Things were serious then, because if we lose, everything we have ever known and loved will be truly gone forever.

**_Hey I have a new story that I am working on now. It should be up in a few hours. Thanks._**


	17. Leaving Home

_**Leaving Home**_

_**Cyrus's POV**_

I woke up, glad it was the weekend. Yet I felt something was off.

My father was telling me we would be going somewhere very far away. He had worry in his voice, something I never thought I'd see him have.

I got up, my scales now being warmed by the sunlight. My mother was up as well, talking to my father.

She was weeping.

"… but what if you don't come back alive? What if you-"

Spyro cut her off, "I will be okay. We will save everyone and everything. I'll be back before you know it."

My mother saw me, "Cyrus, there's something we need to tell you…"

She explained to me how the army will attack in a week. How they plan to take over the other dimension, then come here and destroy us.  
She said Ali and I would fight with our fathers, and we will win.

Once she was done, my dad told me it was time to go.

As we flew to the temple, I couldn't help but think of Tina. I knew I loved her, but already I'm going to this other dimension.

I never told her how I felt, and if I don't come back….

No, I will come back, I will tell her.

"That's a promise, "I whispered as I flew.

_**Ali's POV**_

I woke up in my dorm, with the sun shining through the window. I knew today was the day I would ask her. I wanted to spend all of today with Shia. Visit the park, or the lake. Just the two of us.

I got out of bed, and stepped out of my dorm.

A piece of paper fell down and I picked it up.

The hand writing was written in dragon language instead of English, since we dragons have sloppy writing:

Ali, you must head to the temple. This is very important, so I need you here quickly. We will be fighting yet another monster, but this time, our world and another is at risk. We will travel there and try to stop them all. Thank you and please be good to your new girlfriend if we get back.

-Asyree, your father.

I was already knocking on Shia's door, having dropped the note.

_If we get back? _I thought, _Where are we going? _

I stopped thinking when Shia finally open the door.

She smiled when she saw me, her scales shining in the sunlight.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" She said.

"I want to hang out today, I really do, but we have to… uh… save two worlds," I said.

"Please come back safely, Ali," she said after a moment.

"Yes I will, that's a promise," I said.

She stepped very close to me, her muzzle inches from mine.

"Let me give you incentive to come back alive…"

She then closed the gap, and kissed me.

For seconds, I felt I could've died there happily.

Sadly, she ended the kiss too early for me.

I was stunned, and I realized she'd love me, and that I loved her.

I nodded, not knowing what to do, and then left the building for the temple.

….

I arrived with my father, Spyro, and Ali waiting for me.

My dad filled me in on the plan. I knew how dangerous this was, and what we could lose.

_I have a promise _I thought, _and I am going to keep it._

_**Asyree's POV**_

I finished telling my son what we were doing. I then went back to worrying.

_I can't transform at all_ I thought, _How will we win?_

I remembered what I thought was the reason for my troubles.

_**Flashback**_

Spyro and I had found the base of the Anaheim army. We used stealth and hung out on top of the ledges to learn of their plans.

Spyro and I were in a large room with potions and scrolls. There were about 3 apes in the room. They were reading a weird scroll. Spyro and I were about ten feet above them trying to listen in.

"…. Say _karaska dea karaska_…" one ape said.

Suddenly a small whirlpool like portal appeared next to him. It was blue and it slowly drew things toward it. It was big enough to fit any of the guardians.

Obviously the portal appeared only with that spell.

"_karaska dea karaska uaka" _ the ape said.

The portal became big enough to fit all four of the guardians at once,"

"That's it? This was pretty easy, Spy, so let's g-" I was cut off.

2 large apes with mechanical wings somehow got behind us without us knowing.

"You won't defeat us without your special power! NOW!" one of them said.

They stabbed us in our backs with strange needles. Along with pain, I felt something drain from me. I assumed Spyro was in my same condition.

We torched the apes, killing them quickly, then got out of there.

Once we were back at the temple, we reported how we could get to the other dimension.

However, when I tried to teleport back home, I couldn't do so. Worse I couldn't transform when I needed too. Spyro had the same problem.

I knew we had to figure out something, but we couldn't transform at all.

**Flashback End**

Now here we were, the portal now summoned and ready to go.

"Well, Spyro, looks like we will be in the fight of our life," I said.

"We will be, but our sons are here, so we have a chance," he said, looking at both his son and mine.

Together we walked up to the portal, watched by the Guardians, our mates, Sparx, and even Alia uncle, Alio.

"Here goes nothing," I say.

Together we entered the portal, not having a clue off what we may see.


End file.
